Salvame la Vida
by Monzy Rozen
Summary: Hermione tenia todo en la vida, amigos , familia y el amor del rubio mas asedido de Hogwarts, hasta que un dia su realidad se convirtio en cenizas...
1. Desiciones

Un año...  
Un año desde la primera vez que rozo sus labios. Un año desde que vio en esos ojos de acero una chispa especial, diferente, de aquel tipo de brillo que hacia que su corazon saltara de emocion...

El solo recuerdo la hizo sonreir...

Penso en la hermosa y ¿Porque no decirlo? sexy sonrisa que el rubio le dedicaba todas las mañanas...

Y su aroma...

Cada vez que la abrazaba, la envolvia en una nube deliciosa de su perfume... ¡¡Como añoraba sentirse rodeada por esos brazon fuertes, abrigadores!!

Se reprendio a si misma: !¿Como podia pensar en eso?!

Como se atrevia a extrañar a ese mentiroso, tracionero, abusivo, a ese... a ese Malfoy.

¡¡Si!!

Volvia a ser Malfoy, ya no Draco, ya no SU Draco, eso ya nunca mas. Y en ese momento las lagrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos.

Lo que el le habia hecho no tenia nombre.

La habia ilusionado, enamorado, y ahora la habia despertado del bello sueño para hundirla en la mas asquerosa y nefasta realidad...

Estaba sola...

Hasta Harry y Ron se habian alejado un poco de ella o mejor dicho ella los habia alejado.  
No soportaba que se metieran en su relacion con el rubio, ellos no entendian, la criticaban, y a el lo detestaban.

¡¡Que razon tenian!!

Sus amigos habian visto algo que ella no; ellos sabian que la gente nunca cambia, y menos las personas como Malfoy que estan podridas por dentro.

Y ahora, al final de todo... ¿Como iba a salir adelante?  
Sin amigos, sin ilusiones, sin la fortaleza ni el valor que un Gryffindor tiene y ... - se odiaba por pensar esto - sin el.

Ya para que despertar, para que lenvantarse de la cama, ya para que vivir...

Con este pensamiento se derrumbo en el piso helado de la torre de Astronomia.  
Se acaricio el cabello y desprendia un aroma a fresa delicioso pero eso ya no importaba.  
Paso su mano por su suave rostro, un rostro aun mas triste que hace una semana cuando brillaba de ilusion...

Dio un vistazo por la ventana y observo los jardines del castillo, la casa de Hagrid donde muchas veces habia estado, feliz en compañia de Harry y Ron.

Suspiro profundamente...

Subio al alfeizar de la ventana y cerro fuertemente los ojos...

- Adios Hogwarts

Respiro profundamente para grabar en su memoria el aroma del lugar mas maravilloso en el que estuviera jamas.

- Adios Draco Malfoy... y gracias por hacerme feliz ... aun con tus mentiras

Ahi estaba a punto de soltarse de la ventana cuando...

- ¡ No lo hagas Herms !... Por favor... por mi - y unas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro

Hermione dio un respingo pero se aferro al marco de la ventana, se quedo quieta pero reconocio la voz y volteo.


	2. De sorpresas y recuerdos

Era Ginny.

-Baja Hermione, no seas tonta.  
-Perdoname Gin, eres mi mejor amiga pero es que no pueod con este dolor, me siento humillada.  
- No digas eso Herms, tú eres muy fuerte y muy valiente, somos Gryffindor ¿recuerdas?

Ginny se fue acercando lentamente a Hermione. Tenia la firme intencion de detenerla aunque fuera a la fuerza.

-No lo soy Ginny, ya no lo soy... el acabo con todo lo que yo era  
-Claro que no, - y se acerco mas-. Esa serpiente solo era una etapa , no tu vida entera y vas a superarlo.

La castaña aumento la intensidad de su llanto.

- Claro Herms, recuerda lo que dice el sombrero seleccionador, los Gry somos valientes, y nos sobreponemos a todo, y tu me tienes a mi para apoyarte.  
- Pero es que yo...

Sin darse cuenta Hermione fue entrando poco a poco a la torre, su posicion ya no era tan peligrosa y Ginny lo noto.

- Pero yo nada!! Tu eres mas inteligente y mas fuerte que esto. No te dejes caer (N/A literalmente ) por un imbecil como Malfoy.  
- Es que yo lo amo Ginny.  
- Lo se mejor que nadie, pero el a ti no, y no vale la pena. Dar la vida por alguien a quien amas es una accion noble, pero quitartela por alguien que no te sabe valorar es la mayor de las estupideces.  
- Pero...  
- Dime Herms, ¿lo vale? - Ginny esta a escaso medio metro de la ventana. Tomo la mano de Hermione y la miro a los ojos- Si me dices que vale todo el dolor que vas a causarnos a nosotros y... a tus padres, me dare la media vuelta para que hagas lo que quieras.

Era una accion arriesgada de parte de la pelirroja pero esta era una situacion que la ameritaba.

- Sabes bien que no es asi.  
- Entonces ven conmigo  
- Esta bien Ginny

Hermione tomo a su mejor amiga por el brazo y se dirigieron a la Sala de los Menesteres, porque segun Ginny, se veian terribles y necesitaban un lugar donde tranquilizarse y mimarse un rato.

Ginny se detuvo frente a la estatua y penso: "un lugar especial donde relajarnos, un lugar especial donde relajarnos, un lugar especial donde relajarnos"

Aparecio una puerta blanca, y entraron...

-Wow!! - exclamaron al unisono-

Era una sala blanca enorme, con sillones y sillas en tonos claros, cojines para sentarse y un jacuzzy gigantesco rodeado de velas aromaticas. Habian bebidas frescas en varias jarras de cristal y una una musica suave provenia de algun lugar desconocido, simplemente el sitio era...

- Perfecto - dijo Ginny-

Se acercaron a un espejo de cuerpo entero que habia cerca y se obsevaron detenidamente.

- Herms eres hermosa y si el no lo ve, es que ademas de estupido , es ciego - y solto un carcajada-  
- Por favor Gin, por hoy ya basta de Malfoy  
- Ok tienes razon, este momento es para nosotras, hoy es sabado y tenemos dia libre, ademas el dia esta hermoso, que te parece si nos damos un relajante baño, subimos a los dormitorios y nos ponemos hermosas...  
- mmm... que tienes en mente? - a veces le asustaban las ideas de su amiga-  
- conseguir algunas citas jaja

Hermione la miraba con gesto de reprobacion

- Pero Ginny... y Harry?  
- Terminamos, despues de lo que hizo en la fiesta de inicio no creeras que seguiriamos  
- Que hizo?  
- No lo sabes?  
- No, hace mucho que nosotros no hablamos de eso, ni de nada en realidad

Hermione volvió a entristecerse

- Pues despues de que te fuiste a no se donde con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado...  
- Ginny!!  
- me referia a cierta serpiente Sly jiji  
- lo se pero si alguien te escucha pensaran mal, sigue contando.  
- Harry tomo de mas y me hizo una escena de celos. Asi que subi a pedirle una disculpa.  
- Pero eso no es para terminarlos Ginny sol...  
- Y lo encontre en la cama con la tonta de Chang

Hermione que estaba bebiendo zumo de calabaza al escucharla lo escupio completamente

-Queeee?

Si asi fue, pero no te dire como paso, solo recordarlo me enfurece. Ademas espero volver con el antes de la Fiesta de Primavera.  
-Pero porque Gin? - Hermione amaba a sus amigos, pero lo que Harry habia hecho era imperdonable.  
- Bueno porque nuestros disfraces estas listos y no pod...  
- Pero el te engaño con Cho!! no puedes perdonarlo solo porque van de pareja en los disfraces.  
- No, el no me engaño. - dijo Ginny muy tranquilamente,

Hermione estaba muy desconcertada para este punto.

- Tú me lo dijiste, si es una broma , es de pesimo gusto Ginny  
- No es broma, si los encontre en la cama y claro que pense lo peor pero al final mis dudas fueron resueltas.  
- Como ? El te explico?  
- Mejor que eso jaja, me lo mostro - y Ginny sonrio ampliamente

La castaña se quedo pensando un segundo, no, no podia ser... Ginny no sabia Legeremancia, solo quedaba una opcion...

- El pensadero...  
- Efectivamente amiga jiji. Hubieras visto la cara del Profesor Dumbledore cuando Harry se lo pidio para esto. Fue muy vergonzoso pero a final accedio.

Hermione empezo a reir. Todos sabian que Dumbledore era un hombre muy especial, pero prestarse de mediador y para la pareja mas intensa de todo Hogwarts, era demasiado para cualquier mago.

- Y si sabes lo que paso porque no lo perdonas?  
- mmm... porque, bueno creo que hay muchas cosas que sanar, yo tampoco he sido una santa. Y espero que este tiempo nos haga mucho bien.  
- A que te refieres?

De repente el rostro de Ginny se ensombrecio.

- A cosas Herms, yo tambien cometi errores.  
- Como cuales? Dime Ginny no me gusta verte asi.  
- Yo bese a otro chico, fue por venganza el dia de la fiesta, estaba con unas copas encima y acababa de ver a Harry asi con esa tipa, se me hizo facil. Me siento terrible.  
- Oh Ginny!! Y quien es el?  
- No quiero hablar de eso, hay que ponernos lindas para que todo el mundo babee cuando nos vea...  
- Ay!! Gin estas loca!!  
- Tal vez, pero es parte de mi encanto natural!

Ambas chicas rieron a carcajadas. Sin embargo al pensar en el chico que habia besado, Ginny no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, quiza ella habia sido la culpable de que su amiga... pero esa pensamiento fue alejado de su mente tan rapido como llego.  
Se pusieron unos bikinis blancos muy lindos que se encontraban en un pequeño armario de la sala y tomaron un largo y relajante baño.  
Hermione recargo su cabeza en la orilla del jacuzzi y empezo a meditar.  
Ginny la saco de su letargo.

- Herms...  
- mmm... dime  
- Nunca te pregunte y supongo que no es el mejor momento pero...  
- Que pasa?  
- Ayy no! olvidalo, es una tonteria.  
- Ginny habla por favor  
- ok, tu y... bueno Malfoy... no se como decirlo... tu ya no eres virgen verdad?

El rostro de Hermione se puso de un rojo intenso, y bajo la mirada.

- No  
- Por Merlin! lo sabia!! Como fue ? Cuando?  
- Antes de volver a Hogwarts y fue... muy lindo - y un par de lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos- perdon Ginny pero no puedo contarte, me hace daño.  
- No Herms, perdoname tu a mi, no debi mencionarte eso , es solo que mi curiosidad siempre me mete en... solo olvidalo por favor.  
- No te preocupes

La castaña se reclino sobre la orilla de nuevo y cerro los ojos. Pero la pelirroja habia encendido un foco en el interior de Hermione, y empezo a dormitar y a soñar.  
Se vio sentada en una mesita, bebiendo una limonada, esperando...  
Miro a su alrededor y se encontraba frente a un edificio altisimo, blanco... era Gringotts, estaba en el callejon Diagon.  
El subconsiente de Hermione sabia donde iba este sueño, este recuerdo, y se dejo llevar. Ansiaba vivirlo de nuevo.  
Era el dia que se habia reencontrado con el. El dia de su cita con Malfoy


	3. Nunca olvides decir te amo

Hermione estaba muy ilusionada con la cita que tenia con Draco, habian estado juntos casi un año, despues de la caida de Voldemort frente a Dumbledore y Harry (N/A aqui el tiempo, horrocruxes y demas no me interesan todo es felicidad FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALT") y ahora tenia casi 3 semanas sin verlo, ella se habia ido de vacaciones con sus padres a Irlanda y el estaba con su madre en Paris.

Asi que hoy seria su reencuentro...

Se arreglo preciosa para el. Con un vestido color miel que hacia juego con sus ojos y unas balerinas llenas de brillitos dorados que hicieron el toque perfecto. Se maquillo natural, pero resalto sus facciones muy elegantemente, justo como a el le gustaba.

Se encontraba sentada en un cafe del Callejon Diagon, estaba sentada en la terraza del mismo, bebiendo una fresca limonada, la vista era maravillosa pero ella no estaba atenta a eso, él llegaria en escasos dos minutos, y era muy puntual.

Se escucho un ligero estallido y ahi estaba, se habia aparecido justo frente a su mesa.

Inmediatamente el aroma varonil que el siempre despedia llego a su nariz, levanto la mirada y lo vió...

Draco se veia guapísimo, en un traje negro muy juevenil, una camisa de seda gris y el cabello peinado hacia atras... y para completar la escena a la perfeccion una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y una rosa blanca en la mano.

- DracoOoOoOoO!! grito Hermione y se avento a sus brazos.  
- Hola linda!! Y Draco la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas para despues darle un dulce beso en los labios.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar de como les fue en sus viajes sin soltarse la mano.

- Quieres que ordenemos, la verdad muero de hambre. - dijo la castaña  
- No Herms, planee algo especial para ti, te parece si nos vamos?  
- A donde?  
- Es una sorpresa niña curiosa. - dijo el Sly tocando la nariz de Hermione en un gesto puramente paternal  
- Draco!! Quiero saber!! - dijo la castaña haciendo carita de puchero  
- No Hermione... ni aunque pongas esa carita me vas a convencer. Acercate muy bien a mi, no quiero que una de tus bellas piernas se quede aqui - dijo riendo el rubio  
- Esta bien , solo porque me lo pides - y abrazo muy fuerte al rubio, pegando completamente su cuerpo al de el.  
- Hermione!! no te propases conmigo!! - dijo divertido el chico, con un tono melodramático  
-Basta Draco!! tu me dijiste que lo hiciera!!- Hermione estaba completamente sonrojada  
- Claro! Como si no hubieras deseado hacerlo desde que me viste- dijo sonriendo cinicamente

Hermione lo miro con reproche pero muy divertida, se dieron un beso y Draco le hizo una señal. Hermione sintio como si la comprimieran mil brazos a la vez, era una sensacion muy incomoda, sentia como si se ahogara y justo cuando sentia que ya no podia mas, tomo una bocanada de aire fresco y abrio los ojos.

- Hemos llegado princesa, he aqui su sorpresa.  
- Es hermoso Draco

Hermione vio una casona enorme, con una jardin muy lindo, llenos de flores muy coloridas y muy raras, nunca habia visto nada parecido.  
Se detuvo a contemplarlas cuando Draco la jalo suavemente hacia la casa.

- La sorpresa esta dentro señorita  
- Perdon es que ... vamos  
Entraron a una gran sala de estar, iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por unos enormes ventanales que habia en la parte del fondo. Camino hacia donde Draco la lleva y subieron unas cuantas escaleras, entraron a una sala muy oscura t Hermione estuvo a punto de tropeza con lo que , imagino, era un sillon.

- No puedo ver nada amor- dijo la chica  
- Ah si lo olvidaba- Draco saco su varita e hizo un elegante movimiento con ella

De pronto del techo empezaron a caer luces doradas que la castaña juraria eran estrellas fugaces y se quedaron flotando a su alrtededor. Un par de hadas hermosas pero muy pequenas entraron por la ventana, era brillantes y se veian muy lindas revoloteando alrededor, tomaron cada una un par de las estrellas y se acercaron a una pequeña mesa donde depositaron las estrellas en una especie de lampara que ilumino toda la mesita. y asi fueron tomando las demas estrellas hasta dejar seis lamparas por todo el salon que ahora estaba completamente iluminado.

Hermione estaba extasiada mirando a su alrededor.

- Muchas gracias lindas- dijo el rubio a las haditas  
Las hadas lo miraron coquetas y sonrieron. Draco les guiño un ojo y las hadas salieron volando muy risueñas.

Hermione lo miro con un aire de reproche, pero le sonrio al instante, lo tomo de la mano y lo beso.  
Era una sala muy linda y en la mesa habian platillos exquisitos.

- Pasamos a la mesa preciosa  
- ES maravilloso Draco, gracias...  
- Todo por la ,mujer mas hermosa del mundo  
- Te amo Draco

Draco sonrio y la llevo a la mesa sin decir ni una palabra.


	4. fundirme en tu piel

Se sentaron a la mesa y disfrutaron de un rico banquete. Al terminar Hermione hizo aparecer por arte de magia un aparato que a Draco le parecio muy extraño, era una grabadora, la encendio y puso una musica lenta.

- Me concederia esta pieza caballero, -dijo la chica haciendo una gran caravana  
- Con todo gusto señorita - y el rubio le tendio la mano divertido

Draco bailaba maravillosamente gracias a las muchas reuniones un tanto snob que su padre realizaba y a las cuales el era obligado a asistir.

- Te extrañe mucho Hermione  
- Yo tambien amor, sabes? eres el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo magico y muggle - dijo lla castaña muy risueña  
- y tu eres la unica mujer que me ha hecho feliz, feliz por fin - y la abrazo desesperadamente

Hermione lo beso apasionadamente. Se sentia segura en sus brazos, deseada, comoda. El se merecia todo y ella se lo daria todo, su amor, su vida, en cuerpo y alma seria suya, lo amaba y ya estaba decidida.  
Draco profudizo el beso, la deseaba, pero ella era especial, no iba a tratarla como las otras mujeres que habian entrado en su cama. Hermione entro en su corazon, y algo le decia que no seria facil sacarla de ahi. Sintio una rafaga de temor, que se olvido con las caricias que la chica le proporcionaba.

Ella era tan inocente que no sabia que hacer, lo tocaba, dejaba que su deseo la guiara pero era algo inexperta y Draco lo noto. Era tan pura y el tenia en su cuerpo huellas de la lujuria. Como iba a mancillar eso que ella le ofrecia. No podia... Asi que se detuvo.

Hermione estaba confundida, tenia la ropa revuelta y estaba deseando seguir, no sabia porque se habia detenido.

- Draco, q...que pasa?  
- Perdon Herms, no puedo, ... yo... lo lamento

Draco empezo a caminar por el salon y Hermione se tiro al sillon, Draco la volteo a ver, se notaba claramente confundida y ademas las lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas lo hacian sentir como porqueria, estaba llorando por su culpa...

- Hermione no llores  
- No Draco , perdoname, se que no puedes hacerlo, ¿como podrias? Has estado con mujeres cien veces mas atractivas y yo soy tan poca cosa,que debo causarte nauseas.  
- No Herms no digas eso, no es tu culpa  
- Claro que si, no se como comportarme, no se que hacer, debo parecer tan estupida  
- No vuelvas a decir eso de nuevo eres perfecta y claro que deseo hacerlo, me encantas  
- Entonces que pasa?  
- Es solo que tu eres inocente, todo para ti es nuevo y yo no quiero que te arrepientas  
- Te amo y deseo que me hagas el amor Draco Malfoy

Hermione se levanto del sillon y acomodo sobre las piernas de Draco y comenzo a besarlo.  
Con este gesto Hermione le dio luz verde a Draco para dejarse llevar por lo que sentia en ese momento.  
El rubio se levanto aun con las piernas de Hermion enroscadas en su cuerpo y se dirigio a la habitacion de arriba, no dejaron de besarse ni un segundo en el camino a la enorme cama en la que la deposito suavemente.  
Mas rapido de lo que se imaginaron, las prendas empezaron a estorbar, y fueron quitadas de enmedio por las manos ansiosas de ambos chicos.  
Draco separo a Hermione de el y la observo extasiado. La chica se sonrojo, estaba desnuda...

- Draco yo... nunca nadie me habia visto asi. - Se cubrio con las sabanas de seda que se pegaron a su juvenil cuerpo.

Draco estaba en la misma situacion, mas eso no lo incomodaba,otras chicas lo habian visto asi, incluso de manera lasciva. Pero entendia a la castaña, asi que bajo las luces de la habitacion. y se metio entre las sabanas con ella.

- Las cosas se haran a tu ritmo Herms  
- Gracias Draco - y lo beso.

Siguieron acariciandose en la oscuridad, no hubo detalle del cuerpo de cada uno que el otro no hubiera recorrido. Lo que los ojos no pódian distinguir, las manos lo conocieron.  
Despues de unos minutos mas de esa embriagante pasion, Hermione estaba lista para lo que, en el fondo, habia deseado desde hace mucho... queria que Draco la hiciera suya por fin.

- Que pasa Herms? - dijo Draco con la voz ronca por el deseo  
- Creo que ya es momento amor - dijo jadeante la chica  
- Momento ... de que?

Hermione lo miro indignada y el sonrio, sabia a que se referia pero le encantaba verla molesta. Se coloco sobre la chica, se acurruco entre sus piernas y busco la mirada de ella y la encontro mirandolo muy nerviosa.

- Hermione estas segura de esto?  
- Te amo Draco - y lo sujeto por el cuello para besarlo  
Eso era lo unico que el rubio necesitaba  
Se acomodo buscando la calidez que tanto ansiaba. Abrazo a Herms por los hombros y se empujo adentrandose en ella.  
Ambos gimieron de placer.  
Draco realizaba movimientos suaves, besaba a Hermione y ella lo miraba dulcemente, queria recordar cada detalle de ese momento que era muy especial  
Las embestidas subieron de velocidad y despues de un largo rato de estar asi sus cuerpos llegaron al climax.  
Hermione supo que eso era lo que tanto le presumia Ginny, perdio la cabeza por lo que sentia y se aferro a su novio.  
Draco habia sentido muchas veces el placer que lo invadia en ese momento, pero ahora habia algo mas... se sentia dichoso.  
Se abrazaron y durmieron un par de horas...


	5. Mirenme tengo miedo

Draco se encontraba en un callejon oscuro, todo le resultaba desconocido, en el fondo habia una luz apenas perceptible.

- Supongo que podre salir por ahi... - dijo el rubio

Camino hacia ahi, cuando de pronto de la nada vio venir a una cosa enorme. No sabia que era y no quiso detenerse a investigas. El mounstro lo perseguia pero no podia distinguir que era, era raro, el habia sido entrenado por su padre para no temerle a nada y sin embargo se encontraba ahi, huyendo despavoridamente.  
Lleo al final del callejon y se dio cuenta de que no habia salida, estaba atrapado, queria escapar pero no podia, volteo y el mounstro estaba ahi frente a el , nunca habia visto algo asi, no tenia forma , no habia como describirlo, todo pasó en segundos, Draco quiso actuar pero no pudo, la extraña cosa se le abalanzo encima, el gritaba pero no podia liberarse, sentia como se sofocaba, como estaba muriendo, de repente empezo a sacudirse, era terrible...

- Draco... que pasa?... despierta - Hermione movia freneticamente a su novio, estaba teniendo pesadillas.  
- umm.. yo... que paso?  
- Creo que tenias una pesadilla, hablabas, decias que te soltara  
- Ahh, yo, si creo que si pero no importa, no recuerdo que era  
- Bueno, pero estas bien?  
- Si, tranquila  
- ok, por Merlin!! Daaco ya viste que hora es?  
- Que mas da? No deseas quedarte conmigo? - y la miro de forma seductora  
- Me quedaria contigo el resto de mi vida, pero nos quedan 3 dias para volver Hogwarts y no tengo nada listo para las clases y ...  
- Y eres una obsesiva con la escuela - dijo burlonamente  
- Draco!!  
- Esta bien niña, peor de aqui no saldras tan facil - y se le abalanzo encima

Dos horas despues salieron de la casa, y cada uno se aparecio en sus respectivas casas no sin antes darse un largo beso.

- Te amo con todo mi corazon Draco Malfoy  
- yo.. Yo te vere en King Cross, cuidate ok - y se desaparecio  
- Oh! ok

Y con un ligero estallido el valle quedo desierto

Hermione abrio lentamente los ojos y las lagrimas escaparon de ellos, Como habia sido tan tonta? el nunca le dijo que la quisiera, nunca...

- Herms estas bien?  
- Si Ginny  
- Esta bien, fuera dolor ok, sal de ahi que nos queda mucho por hacer

Salieron del agua y se secaron, habia un enorme armario lleno de ropa muy linda  
Ginny eligio por ambas, "debes dejar de vestirte como mi tia abuela Tessi" le dijo a la castaña.

Salieron de la Sala una hora despues y ya era momento de comer asi que se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.  
Al entrar varias cabezas se giraron para verlas, y muchos susurros se escucharon, habian causado furor entre los chicos y la envidia de varias niñas.

Ginny tenia el cabello con rizos marcados, muy brillante, vestia una minifalda negra con unas zapatillas altas de correas y un top halter blanco muy ajustado. Harry tenia la boca abierta ( que mala soy)  
Hermione por su parte, usaba un vestido color rosa palido con un escote cuadrado muy sexy, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, estaba muy entallado de la cintura y al llegar a la falda se abria un pcoo, lucia hermosa. estaba con el cabello liso, muy estilizado.  
Ambas se maquillaron muy suavemente.

Muchas miradas estaban puestas en esas lindas mujeres, pero tres hombres las miraban casi sin parpadear. Dos de ellos con una chispa de amor y deseo y un ultimo con furia impactante.

Y fue precisamente este ultimo el que se acerco con paso rapido hacia ellas...


	6. Cambiando

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios les pasa a las dos? - grito el menor de los varones Weasley  
- Calmate Ron! - dijo la castaña un poco fuera de lugar, sabia de los arranques de Ron pero que la regañara de esa manera la hizo sentir extrañamente bien, era como volver a la epoca en que su amistad era la mejor.  
- Si Ron relajate, te estas poniendo morado. - dijo Ginny sonriente y le guiño un ojo a un chico de Ravenclaw que estaba pasando por ahi.  
- Que me relaje!!, que me relaje!! no lo hare, estan vestidas como... como lagartonas!!

Ginny solto una sonora carcajada

- Ohhh! hace milenios que esa palabra fue sacada del vocabulario magico y mmm... del muggle tambien no Hermione?  
- No lo se Ginny, - dijo la chica tratando de aguantarse la risa  
- Bien! te doy diez minutos para que te cambies de ropa Ginny, y tu Herms - y la miro de reojo- pues tambien podrias hacerlo, no se que pretendian!! - dijo retomando su furico tono de voz  
- Nada Ron solo queriamos... empezo Hermione  
- Queriamos impactar a todo el castillo y oh!! lo logramos!! - dijo la pelirroja con fingida sorpresa  
- No seas cinica Ginevra  
- Ayy Ronald! Por Merlin!! Hoy es dia De San Valentin, la salida a Hogsmade, somos solteras y queremos divertirnos, por cierto en vez de estar molestando deberias buscar a Lavender...  
- Ella y yo nos encontraremos en Honeydukes, ademas lo que haga con mi novia no es asunto tuyo Ginny  
- Ni nuestra manera de vestir es el tuyo Ron, vamonos Hermione - y tiro del brazo de la castaña

Hermione miro a Ron suplicante, ya todo mundo se habia dado cuenta de la pelea y estaba siendo muy embarazoso para ella. sigui a Ginny a la mesa y ambas se sentaron junto a Parvati, al pasar por el lado de Hermione , Ron la miro y le dedico una timida sonrisa. Eso habia sido muy bueno para la chica, las cosas se podian arreglar entre ellos, ahora lo sabia! y mucho mas animada se dispuso a disfrutar de una deliciosa papa al horno que habia en la mesa.

Una linda chica morena habia observado la escena sin perder detalle y parecia muy divertida por algo en particular, termino su bocado , tomo un poco de jugo de su copa y volteo a su lado derecho, esbozo una sonrisa burlona...

- Cierra la boca Draky, puede entrarte una mosca- dijo alegremente la morena  
- oh! Callate Pansy, no se de que me hablas  
- Hablo de la sabelotodo, desde que entro la miras como idiota, casi babeas tu plato. Puedo comerme ese pedazo de tarta antes de que moje - dijo Pansy riendo ahora sin disimulo  
- Dejame en paz tonta y para tu informacion a mi ya no me interesa Granger  
- Sabes Draco? Blaise y yo hablabamos ayer y ...  
- Pense que habian decidido ser amigos solamente, que? se siguen acostando? Pansy deberias dejar de ser tan... apasionada - dijo maliciosamente Draco  
- Si como digas, en primer lugar el y yo podemos estar juntos sin necesidad de estar en la cama ok y en segundo y mas importante, hablamos de cosas personales. Te decia que por mas que buscamos no encontramos una razon para que ustedes terminaran  
- Eso es cosa nuestra  
- Si lo se , pero Draco, te veias feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo  
- Por primera vez en mi vida - dijo lentamente el rubio  
- Entonces porque...  
- Mira Pansy, eres mi amiga ok, pero deja ese tema, yo respeto tus decisiones y todas las relaciones que hastenido ok?, Blaise y tu se sienten expertos en terminos de amor porque lograron durar 3 meses juntos, que gran hazaña... - dijo ironicamente el chico  
- Draco no seas asi...dijo la chica pero el la ignoro por completo  
- ...pero eso no los hace cupido de los demas. No les queda. No todos somos tan afortunados de tener una relacion taaaan solida como la de ustedes. Tres meses!! que maravilla... has pensado en escribir un libro? - dijo co todo el sarcasmo que cabia en el  
- Yo solo queria que ... espero que de verdad estes bien Draco - dijo Pansy con los ojos cristalinos y se separon de el para continuar con su comida

Habia sido un imbecil, no podia evitar ser tan sarcastico y herir a las personas que apreciaba.. una cualidad de los Malfoy , penso el chico; contrario a lo que la gente suponia, los Sly tambien sabian ser amigos y hacerle daño a Pansy lo hizo sentir mal.  
Penso que lo mejor era estar solo, asi el veneno que corria por sus venas no le haria daño mas que a el mismo. Como odiaba ser asi, como detestaba su apellido...  
No podia seguir destruyendo todo lo que tocaba...

- Hola Draco, nos vemos en la Sala Comun para ir a Hogsmade? - le pregunto una chica alta de cabello negro y ojos azules, muy hermosa.  
- Ahh, si o mejor en la puerta principal Christine - le dijo con indiferencia  
- Esta bien te prometo que el dia de hoy sera inolvidable - le dijo muy cerca del oido  
- Si eso espero  
- Te veo despues - dijo la chica y se fue contoneando las caderas

Draco la miro partir, era muy atractiva y ademas contaban por ahi que era genial en la cama, la chica realmente era sexy pero algo le faltaba.  
- Ropa interior - penso y sin querer una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en su cara

Volteo hacia donde Christine se habia perdido de vista y encontro a Pansy abrazando a Blaise, se veia muy triste, y cuando los ojso de su amigos se encontraron con los suyos, Draco recibio un gesto de reprobacion.  
Seguramente Pansy le habia contado lo estupido que habia sido.  
Se levanto de la mesa, mas enojado con el mismo que antes y salio del Gran Comedor sin notar que unos hermosos ojos marron lo seguian con tristeza.


	7. Falsas esperanzas

Una docena de chicos las rodeaban al salir del castillo y eso a Hermione mas que halagarla le molestaba profundamente.  
- Vamos Ginny, no me gusta estar asi  
- Eh! Hermione necesitamos distraccion  
- Si, pero no esta clase, si quieres sigue aqui. yo voy a otro lugar.  
- Esta bien, Ahi vienen Padma y Parvati, ellas me ayudaran con este mar de hormonas

Hermione dejo a Ginny en territorio testosterona y se encamino al pub mas famoso de Hogsmade, es decir , Tres Escobas. En eso estaba cuando lo vio, estaba parado junto al camino, Draco Malfoy, se veia guapisimo como siempre, Hermione se moria de los nervios pero no habia escapatoria, tendria que pasar a su lado.

- Que le dire cuando nos veamos de frente? Hola? Pudrete Malfoy?, no, lo ignorare, si solo eso... - penso la chica

Levanto la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos mercurio del rubio, por un segundo sintio como si un balde de agua fria le hubiera caido encima, se sentia morir, pero el estaba sonriendole, le sonreia a ella...  
Estuvo a punto de decirle "Hola" cuando sintio un empujon por la espada, se aferro a una cerca que estaba no el camino para no caerse y vio una larga melena negra pasar frente a ella. Se incorporó y vio a Draco abrir los brazos, en ese momento comprendio todo... era Christine.  
Draco la abrazo y la atrajo hacia el, Hermione sintio que se desvanecia cuando los vio besarse apasionadamente.  
Trato de caminar rapidamente, y cuando paso a su lado el corazon le dio un vuelco.

- Porque ir a ese pueblucho aburrido Draco?  
- Que propones entonces Chistine?  
- Fugarnos, quiero darte algo que no encontraras en Honeydukes - y rió coqueta  
- Ok, tengo una casa sola no muy lejos de aqui, te encantara amor - dijo Draco enfatizando esta ultima palabra

Hermione escucho todo y sintio un hueco terrible en el estomago, de repente escucho un estallido cercano y supo que ellos se habian desaparecido, volteo temerosa y lo confirmo. Se habian ido a la misma casa wu estuvo con ella, iria ahi y se revolcaria con esa mujer.

- Y le dijo AMOR - penso la chica sintiendo que el dolor la invadia

Siguio su camino pensando en que seguramente el estaba feliz con esa tipa, de pronto se imagino a Christine besando a Draco, tocandolo, y sintio rabia. Se detuvo junto a un arbol y le dio un fuerte golpe, igual a aquel que hacia algunos años le propino al mismo rubio en la cara. miro su mano y estaba muy lastimada.

- Hermione estas bien? - dijo alguien timidamente  
- No - respondio la castaña ya con lagrimas en los ojos  
- No me extraña, golpeaste un arbol!! Suerte que en mi bolso tengo un cuerno de Frinkles, si lo paso por tu herida te hara sentir mucho mejor - dijo la chica sacando un diminuto hueso.  
- Cuerno de Frinkles?  
- Si, mira, te sientes mejor no es asi?

Hermione sintio algo muy parecido a cosquillas pero nada mas, no queria hacer sentir mal a Luna asi que mintio.

- Si, gracias Luna  
- Bien! y cuentame, que te hizo el arbol? Ohh!! dejo caer la plaga rosa sobre ti?  
- No, no fue eso, es solo que vi a alguien... olvidalo  
- ah! Malfoy no? Escuche a Chistine decir que se lo llevaria a la ... mmm... a donde ibas?  
- A las Tres Escobas - dijo Hermione suponiendo a donde se llevaria a Draco esa tipa- pero no tenog muchas ganas ahora, tu vienes sola?  
- Si, bueno tu sabes que yo no tengo con quien salir  
- Ohh Luna no digas... eso. - dijo Hermione muy apenada  
- No importa de verdad , mejor vamos alla y platicamos te parece?

Llegaron al pub y se sentaron en una mesa, estaba lleno de gente pero aun asi habia espacio, pidieron dos cervezas de mantequilla y platicaron de todo lo que les habia pasado ultimamente.

- Dime Hermione porque terminaron?  
- Luna es algo muy penoso de contar - dijo algo triste la chica  
- Esta bien si no quieres no importa  
- Sabes que confio plenamente en ti no?  
- Si y es mutuo  
- Esta bien, bueno paso despue de que el y yo bueno...  
- hicieron el amor...  
- como lo sabes?  
- Ayy Herms soy algo boba pero eso era evidente...  
- en verdad? que vergonzoso!!  
- Bueno a decir verdad, yo los vi cuando se fueron a los dormitorios de Slytherin el dia de la fiesta de inicio, ese dia me fui a la cama temprano porque bueno tu sabes lo que Ron es para mi, y verlo con Lavender no me gusto mucho asi que estaba paseando por el Castillo y te vi entrar a su sala comun y... me imagine que pasaria...  
- ohhh!! - Hermione estaba roja como jitomate  
- Tranquila Herms no es algo poco comun  
- Bueno es verdad, en fin despues de la fiesta, no lo vi mucho, y el poco iempoq ue estabamos juntos el estaba muy cambiado, no se, como alejado de mi, entonces un dia me cito cerca del lago y... me dijo que lo mejor era terminar la relacion...

El lago se veia hermoso calmado y de repente algo lo inquieto...  
Se escucho un fuerte sollozo...

- Pero porque Draco , que hice? - dijo Hermione llorando  
- Nada Hermione, es solo que me doy cuenta de que esto no va a ningun lado

Ella lo miraba incredula, ¿como podia decirle eso? , eran felices, se amaban,... o al menos ella lo amaba

- ¿Como dices? Que no va a ningun lado? Apenas hace una semana estabamos bien DRaco y ahora...  
- Ahora no - la interrumpio el chico- Escucha Hermione, no queria decir las cosas asi, pero no me dejas otra opcion. Tenemos que terminar, lo nuestor fue... fue un error, el error mas grande de mi vida. Pero tranquila , podemos ser amigos y...

Un fuerte golpe en la cara no le permitio a Draco terminar la idea  
- ¿Amigos? ¡tu y yo!! No digas estupideces Draco, yo me entregue a ti, que eso no significa nada - dijo la chica fuera de si y se acerco para abrazarlo, mas el la evito  
- Bueno yo no te obligue niña, tu tambien lo deseabas.

Hermione no daba credito a lo que escuchaba

- Mira Herms , es lo mejor, el sexo fue muy bueno pero la verdad no damos para mas...  
- Sexo Draco!!  
- si Hermione, sexo, solo fue eso, se hace el amor cuando las dos personas se aman y yo ... lo intente pero no pude amarte.  
- Te aprovechaste de mi, tu sabias lo que yo sentia y que por eso lo hacia - dijo la chica llorando de rabia  
- No digas eso, te pregunte si estabas segura de hacerlo y dijiste que si, ademas no me niegues que te encantaba que te hiciera mia. Mira ya no llores, eso no va a cambiar nada, esto se acabo, te puedo ofrecer mi amistad pero nada mas.

Eso era mas de lo que ella podia aguantar

- Vete al demonio Malfoy!!, eres una basura...  
- Hermione por favor...  
- Callate!! Quedate contu estupida amistad porque ni eso me interesa de una persona como tu, yo no tenog amigos tan vacios... Y no te me vuelvas a acercar. Te destesto oiste, te detesto!!  
- ok como gustes Granger, veras que a la larga es lo mejor.

Y se fue conpase decidido hacia el castillo, pensando en loq ue acababa de hacer.

- Es lo mejor para ambos Herms- murmuro el chico

Mientras en el jardin, una castaña caia de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente


	8. El Admirador Secreto

- Que mal!! Herms lo siento  
- No te preocupes... ya paso - dijo secándose los ojos  
- No pensé que el fuera a hacer eso, se notaba cambiado.  
- Si pero la basura por mas que se separe sigue siendo basura , Luna. Te parece si damos una vuelta y volvemos al Castillo? Creo que es suficiente día de San Valentín para mí.  
- Claro Herms además a mi tampoco me gusta salir mucho, porque bueno… tu sabes que la gente me molesta mucho.  
- Sabes Luna, la gente es idiota, si alguien no ve lo maravillosa que eres, es que esa persona es tonta y no creo que desees tontos a tu alrededor o si?

Luna se veía mas alegre.

Y salieron del Pub, compraron algunos caramelos en Honeydukes y se encaminaron al castillo cuando de repente vieron a Ron y Harry entrar al castillo llevando enormes bolsas de Sortilegios Weasley, esa seria una noche llena de sorpresas. Hermione notó que Luna se puso tensa al ver al pelirrojo y como no quería verla triste de nuevo le pidió que la acompañara a pasear al jardín. Dieron un paseo corto y se sentaron al pie de un árbol. Estaban sentadas comiendo golosinas cuando llego Neville…

- Se enteraron de la fiesta de hoy? Bueno no es propiamente una fiesta es solo tu sabes… compartir, comer, es mas para parejitas aunque también se celebra la amistad asi que creo que estaré ahí un rato, ustedes irán?  
- Yo no – dijo la rubia- es fiesta de leones y además, no me siento de humor para ver a … docenas de cupidos de dulce volar por los aires.  
- Umm!! Y tu Herms?  
- Si, creo que me vendría bien platicar un rato con ustedes Neville  
- Ahh bueno entonces me voy para poner tu nombre en uno de los pastelillos que me envío mi abuela.

Y se marcho corriendo al castillo.

- Vamos a las cocinas de Hogwarts Luna, quiero saludara los elfos y además por lo visto hoy no se duerme en Gryffindor asi que quiero llevar unos bocadillos - dijo la castaña sonriente

Caminaron hacia las cocinas cuando pasaron por un aula donde se escuchaban intensos gemidos de un par de chicos. Entre otros sonidos delatadores.  
Ambas chicas rieron pensando en lo que estaba pasando y siguieron su camino, al volver tenían que pasar por ahí sin duda y esperaban que ya se hubieran ido.

Caminaron cerca del aula y escucharon risas así que se ocultaron tras una armadura. Salio un Sly que Hermione reconoció como Theodore Nott, ya lo habia visto varias veces, cuando salía con Malfoy, y había escuchado que acostumbraba acostarse con todas las brujas que podía. Nott tendió la mano a la chica que seguía dentro del aula y la jalo hacia el para besarla y tocarla bruscamente, cosa que a ella parecía encantarle.  
Cuando se separaron, Luna dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa y Hermione no podía creer lo que veía.

Era Lavender Brown, se habia acostado con Nott, era una…

- Zorra!! – le espeto Hermione haciendo que la pareja se sobresaltara  
- Hermione!! Que hacen aquí?  
- Paseando…- dijo relajadamente Luna- no tan entretenidas como tu  
- Cómo te atreves? Ron es mi amigo y no se merece que le hagas esto.

El Sly solo se volteo soltando una débil risita.

- No se como paso ok? Es solo que Ron no es para mi, no se…  
- Ahhh!! Demonios no le des explicaciones a estas entrometidas, vámonos ya, o me iré solo – dijo el chico dándoles la espalda  
- No, espérame  
- Ahí esta Lavender, por ese tipo cambiaste a mi amigo – le recrimino la castaña

- Y quien no lo haría? – Dijo Theodore dando un paso al frente- Cualquier mujer sensata, me preferiría en lugar de ese muerto de hambre, pelirrojo sin gracia, un pobre diablo en toda la extensión de la palabra…  
- Basta ya, no te permitiré que sigas ofendiéndolo… dijo la castaña sacando su varita  
- Que? Te molesta Granger? Que diga la verdad de ese maldito estu…- mas no acabo lo que iba a decir porque cayo hacia un lado, completamente noqueado  
- Theo!!- sollozo Lavender y corrió a socorrerlo

Hermione se sorprendió mucho y miro su varita, Vio a su lado y estaba Luna empuñando la suya, ella acababa de lanzar el hechizo...

- Luna, no debiste  
- Si debia, estaba diciendo cosas horribles de Ron.  
- Vámonos, tienes razón se lo merecía! Y tu Lavender cuando ese imbecil reaccione, vas a la Sala Común y hablas con Ron o te arrepentirás – dijo mirándola con asco.

Y siguieron el camino a la torre de Gryffindor, pensando en como reaccionaría Ron.

Luna había abandonado a su amiga en uno de los pasillos, habia hecho mal en hechizar a ese Sly pero no pudo evitarlo, le dolio escuchar todas esas ofensas hacia el chico que mas queria en todo el mundo.  
Siguio pensando asi que decidio irse a dormir y estaba entrando a la su dormitorio cuando una chica le llamo.

-Eh tu! Lunática – le dijo con pereza  
- Mi nombre es Luna  
- Si lo siento, bueno una lechuza entro en el dormitorio y se poso en tu cama, no deja que nadie la toque supongo que es importante que lo sepas.

Se dirigió al dormitorio y era cierto había una hermosa lechuza parda esperándola, una le tendió el brazo y se poso en el, dejando caer en su otra mano un pequeño paquete y una carta.

- Gracias linda – le dijo y la lechuza le dio un picotazo cariñoso en la mano y se marcho por la ventana.

Abrió la carta primero.

Luna:

Espero que cuando leas esto estés bien. Feliz Día del Amor, quiero que sepas que en este día hay alguien que piensa en ti aunque se que no tienes novio (cosa que me hace feliz).  
Eres una maravillosa persona, lo poco que te he visto actuar me dejas sin aliento, eres dulce, especial, y muy hermosa.

Seguro te preguntaras quien soy, quiero que sepas que mi nombre no importa, por lo menos no por ahora, quiero mi alma sea juzgada antes que mi ser, y que tu seas la juez de ello.  
No puedo decir que te amo porque es una palabra muy poderosa, pero puedo decir que si algún día mi corazón salta de gusto al reconocer a alguien me gustaría que fueras tú.

Cuídate mucho Luna, el día de hoy, este humilde mago lanzara un beso al viento , espero que se estampe en tus labios.

Dulces sueños.

Luna se quedo impactada, ¿Seria una broma? Seguramente que si, nunca antes nadie se habia interesado en ella; pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Tenia ganas de soñar.

Cerró cuidadosamente la carta, la puso bajo su almohada, y se dispuso a abrir el paquete. Era una cajita pequeña y al abrirla, se sorprendió: era un collar de plata con un pequeño corazón de zafiro, era perfecto, delicado como ella.

- Es hermoso – dijo con una sonrisa sincera y se lo puso,

Se veía divino en su pálida piel, sonrío abiertamente y se puso su pijama, se metió a la cama y durmió como nunca antes. Y soñó, como siempre con cosas sin sentido, mas todo giraba alrededor de una lechuza, una carta y un corazón…


	9. La verdad de Potter

Hermione llego al retrato de la Señora Gorda y dio a contraseña al entrar tuvo que dar un giro casi instantáneamente para esquivar un pequeño cupido volador, que por poco se le estrella en la cara. Era verdad. Habia una gran mesa con comida y corazones adornándolo todo. Era un poco exagerado pero al fin , entendible.

Camino hacia la mesa y dejo la charola que llevaba en las manos. Se dispuso a platicar con unas chicas de tercer grado que eran muy simpáticas cuando vio a uno de sus mejores amigos sentado en una butaca en un rincón, con la mirada fija en una pelirroja que conversaba animosa con sus amigas. Estaba muy triste asi que se acerco a el.

- Harry…  
- Oh! Hola Herms, quieres sentarte?  
- Si, pero antes… – y se le aventó a los brazos  
- Auch!! A mi también me da gusto estar contigo!  
- Perdón es solo que te extrañaba – dijo apenada la castaña  
- Yo también – dijo sonriendo tímidamente – luces muy linda  
- Gracias, esto es cosa de Ginny ya sab… ah! Harry perdón.  
- No importa, ella es tu amiga, igual que yo  
- Ya no estés asi Harry , ella te ama lo se.  
- Pero si ya le explique lo que paso no entiendo… - Harry se encontraba realmente confundido  
- Ah! Si algo mencionó, pero no me contó bien podrías decirme que paso? Puede que yo te ayude…

Desde que Voldemort había caído, Dumbledore deseaba mas que nada la unión de las casas, al inicio pensó en desparecer la Ceremonia de Selección pero eso, le restaría a Hogwarts parte de su historia, asi que decidió que cada inicio de cursos, todas las casas se juntaran en una gran fiesta en la Sala de Menesteres.

- Pero porque no en el Gran Comedor, Albus? – pregunto una contrariada Profesora McGonagall  
- Pues porque deseo que todos los alumnos se junten para elegir todo lo concerniente a su fiesta Minerva.  
- Pero si pasa algo..  
- Aquí están seguros, además, si esto ayudara a que todas las casas de Hogwarts se unan como amigos por lo menos una noche, vale la pena intentarlo…  
- Pero Albus, son adolescentes, habrá baile descontrolado, alcohol, no se …  
- Minerva, es verdad que son adolescentes, pero no son estupidos y si te refieres a cosas sexuales ( la Profesora emitió un ruido extraño al escuchar esto) las harán, aunque los persigamos.  
- Lo que pueden hacer de noche , también lo pueden hacer de día Profesora Mc Gonagall – exclamo una voz lúgubre desde el fondo  
- Pensé que me apoyarías en ese punto Severus. – dijo la profesora  
- Si pero al final, ademas de jovenes, son personas libres y harán lo que les parezca conveniente. – sentencio el mago, a lo que Dumbledore asintió

Mc Gonagall rodó los ojos pero al final acepto que quizá era buena idea.  
Así entonces cada inicio de cursos se hacia pedidos descomunales a Honeydukes Tres Escobas y Sortilegios Weasley para organizar fiestas geniales.

El último inicio Dean y Seamus se encargaron de conseguir Whisky de fuego, Cervezas de mantequilla y Hermione trajo de su casa algunas botellas con vino y preparo bebidas deliciosas para todos. Todas las casas aportaron cosas para comer y beber y se estaban divirtiendo en grande.  
Y como en toda fiesta adolescente hubo quien se paso de copas. El niño que vivió, decidió probar todos los tragos que había y a la medianoche ya no se sentía muy bien que digamos y dispuso abandonar la fiesta.

- Gin, me siento muy mal, voy a la Sala Común y quizá no vuelva  
- Pero Harry la fiesta esta muy bien – dijo apesadumbrada la pelirroja  
- Si lo se, perdón, si quieres quédate un poco mas  
- Esta bien , en cuanto Hermione aparezca me iré contigo ok- y le sonrío picara  
- Ok te amo y la beso en los labios.

Se encamino a la salida, sin notar que unos maliciosos ojos negros lo seguían.

Llego a la Sala Común y ahí había un par de parejas que no alcanzo a distinguir asi que decidió ir a su dormitorio, subió las escaleras. Camino hacia su cama para sentarse pero ya había alguien ahí…

- Harry estaba esperándote…- dijo una chica sugestivamente, mientras cruzaba la pierna.  
- Cho!! ¿Qué haces aquí? Si alguien te ve … Sal de aquí por favor!  
- Espera , necesito decirte algo, te extraño, se que lo que paso entre nosotros no fue lo ideal pero quiero intentarlo de nuevo, Harry yo … te amo… - dijo la chica  
- No digas eso Cho, lo nuestro murió hace mucho tiempo, yo ahora amo a Ginny, es la única mujer en mi vida.  
- Por Merlín Harry!! No puedes amar a esa pretenciosa, es una fácil, trata de llamar siempre la atención porque sabe que no es más que una estupida poca cosa y aghhh!!

Harry se había abalanzado contra Cho y la había tomado con fuerza por el brazo.

- Cállate!! Te prohíbo que digas eso de mi novia, y mejor lárgate , no quiero hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta.  
- Esta bien, me iré!! – dijo Cho tomando su abrigo- si te gusta la porquería, pues adelante.

Harry la soltó, no sin antes mirarla con desprecio y se volteo, pero al instante sintió un empujón que lo hizo caer sobre la cama. Cho se aventó sobre el y comenzó a besarlo y a sacarse la ropa.  
Harry estaba muy sorprendido y se dispuso a empujarla… cuando escucho un golpe seco en el piso.

- Como pudiste hacerme eso! – grito Ginny. Había traído un par de cervezas de mantequilla que ahora manchaban el piso.  
- Que bueno que te des cuenta Weasley... él nunca ha dejado de quererme – dijo Cho con toda la saña que pudo.  
Ginny se quedo callada, pero sus orejas se empezaron a poner rojas, justo como le pasaba Ron cuando se enojaba y Harry lo noto.

- Ginny, mi amor, eso no es verdad, déjame explicarte… - se dispuso a decir el ojiverde  
- Detente Harry!! No quiero escucharte  
- Ayy niña que pena! – dijo Cho riéndose de Ginny- se que es difícil pero… podrías salir de aquí? Harry yo estábamos muy ocupados. – y soltó una sonora carcajada.

Eso fue más de lo que Ginny pudo aguantar…

Hubo un enorme destello, Harry escucho un grito, un golpe y después vio a Ginny a su lado con varita en mano. Volteo la cara y miro a Cho salir corriendo con algo viscoso en la cara, sonrío sin darse cuenta al reconocer el hechizo moco murciélagos, especialidad de Ginny. Pero justo cuando pensaba decir algo, sintió la mano de la pelirroja estrellarse en su rostro.

- Vete al diablo Harry, hemos terminado. – le grito su ahora exnovia con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Y yo me quede ahí, sin saber que hacer - explico tristemente el chico - quise ir a buscarla pero no pude subir a su dormitorio, tu sabes, la escalera...  
- Oh Harry! Tranquilo algo me dice que no tardaras en volver con ella – dijo Hermione  
- Si tú lo dices…  
- Te lo prometo. Así que hay que comer algo e irnos a la cama- dijo sonriente la castaña

Se levantaron para comer algunos pastelillos de carne, cuando un chico pelirrojo paso zumbando por su lado rumbo a los dormitorios.

- Ron, quédate un rato con nosotros, Ron, Ron – le grito Harry  
- Es mejor que vayas con el Harry – dijo Hermione al observar a cierta chica llorando abrazada de Parvati  
- Pero porque? Le pasa algo? – dijo contrariado el moreno  
- Si… Lavender y Ron han terminado - dijo decididamente la chica  
- Pero..  
- Ve, Harry, yo se lo que te digo

Harry miro incrédulo a Hermione, pero le hizo caso y subió con su amigo

- Bueno me iré a descansar, hoy no fue el mejor San Valentín de mi vida y estoy muy cansada.

La castaña subió a su dormitorio y se quedo profundamente dormida instantaneamente. Soño horrible, veia a Malfoy besando a Christine, que tanto se convertia en Lavender como en Cho, y los cuatro se reian de ella a carcajadas. Por suerte al despertar no recordaria nada de eso...


	10. Caprichos peligrosos

Hermione fue despertada por el ruido de las chicas al moverse por el dormitorio. Abrio sus ojos color miel y miro por la ventana, el cielo era color azul profundo asi que no debia ser muy tarde. Se levanto para bañarse e ir a clase.

- Buenos dias Ginny – dijo al salir del baño  
- Hola Herms , ayer no te vi mucho en la Sala Comun  
- No tenia muchas ganas de convivio – dijo la chica bajando la mirada  
- No de nuevo ok, vistete rapido que debemos ir al desayuno.

La castaña se puso su tunica escolar, se amarro el cabello y salio con Ginny rumbo al Gran Comedor. Se acomodaron en la mesa junto a Luna, que ya comia habitualmente en la mesa de Gryfindor y se sirvieron un poco de avena y huevo con salchichas.  
Un moreno muy guapo entró rapidamente al Gran Comedor y se acerco a Hermione.

- Hola chicas – Ginny volteo a verlo y le sonrio coqueta- Hermione, tenias razon, ayer mismo Ron termino con Lavender.  
- Pues si Harry te lo dije.  
- Que? Que mi hermano ya no anda con Lavender… pero porque? Seguro que Ron le hizo algo, pobre Lav! – dijo la pelirroja muy ofuscada  
- No debes sentirte mal por ella Gin – le dijo Harry- ella ya sale con alguien mas.  
- Eso no puede ser…  
- Si, es verdad Ginny, yo misma la vi con Nott – sentencio Hermione  
- Pero no… ella ama a Ron. Me lo dijo  
- Pues si lo ama tanto – dijo relajadamente Luna- no debería acostarse con otros hombres.

Hermione le propino un leve codazo a la rubia. Sabia como era Ginny y era obvio que no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados después de semejante noticia.

- Ya me las pagara esa… no se preocupen.  
- Antes de estar defendiendo a la gente deberias de arreglar tu propia vida amorosa no crees amiga? – dijo sabiamente Luna, provocando que Harry se pusiera rojo y Ginny se atragantara con un pedazo de pastel.  
- Luna, eso no es algo que debamos discutir aquí, además tengo muchas cosas que pensar. – dijo la Weasley haciéndose la interesante.  
- Si Luna, no ves que Ginny debe tomarse el tiempo suficiente para captar que yo no la engañe, y que la amo. Pero esta bien Gin, espero que cuando termines de pensar, no sea demasiado tarde. – dijo el ojiverde y se dirigió al otro extremo de la mesa a donde Ron ya había llegado a sentarse.  
- Que significa eso? – le pregunto a sus amigas  
- Significa que ya se esta hartando tus caprichos – dijo Hermione.  
- Creen que haga algo malo? – Ginny parecia preocupada  
- El quiza no, pero es un chico atractivo, famoso y muy amable… Hay muchas chicas que quisieran estar con el. - sentencio la rubia- Por ejemplo checa a Parkinson, no le ha quitado los ojos de encima.

Las tres chicas miraron la mesa de los Sly y notaron que era cierto, Pansy Parkinson no dejaba de mirar el extremo de la mesa donde estaba Harry. Hermione se giro hacia Ginny y la vio con una mirada asesina digna de la Señora Weasley y decidio terminar su plato de avena en silencio.  
Las tres chicas se despidieron en la puerta y Hermione se unió a Harry y Ron, para dirigirse a su clase de pociones del día. Ron iba muy distraido, como ausente, ni siquiera noto cuando choco con una linda morena y habia tirado todos sus libros al piso.

- Cuidado – dijo Harry a su amigo. Pero Ron no lo escucho y entro en el aula  
- No te preocupes Harry – dijo Pansy – se nota que no esta en este planeta por ahora  
- mmm… si Pansy toma – le dijo devolviendole un libro- lo lamento.  
- Esta bien, nos vemos después ok? – dijo la chica sonriendo y tomando su lugar junto a Blaise y Draco

Harry camino directo a donde Hermione y Ron ya estaban sentados y saco su libro de Pociones.

- Que rayos fue eso?- dijo Hermione  
- A que te refieres Herm – respondió Harry  
- a Pansy: "nos vemos después, Harry", " no te preocupes , Harry", desde cuando se hablan tan amablemente? – dijo la chica imitando el tono dulzón de Pansy  
- Solo le ayude con sus libros, esta bien? Que te pasa?  
- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor señor Potter, y deje de platicar su vida en mi clase, que a nadie le interesa.

Harry fulmino a Hermione con la mirada y siguió su trabajo. Era cierto que desde que Voldemort había sido derrotado, Snape ya no se metía tanto con el , pero cuando la oportunidad se le presentaba, no la dejaba escapar.  
Termino la clase de Snape y los tres chicos se dirigieron al aula de Transformaciones y al ver que la profesora no llegaba, Hermione decidio buscarla en la Sala de profesores.

- Acabo de ver a la Profesora McGonagall, dice que no hay clase hoy – dijo ofuscada la chica y miro a sus amigos que sonreian ampliamente-… por suerte dejo tareas que hacer…  
- Te encanta rompernos la ilusion verdad Herms, ya extrañaba eso de ti – dijo Ron  
- Ron como estas? Supe lo que paso – dijo la castaña  
- Claro que lo sabias! Tu sabias de lo que ella hizo. No te preocupes no me interesaba tanto. Gracias por defenderme.  
- Eres mi amigo y daria todo por ti… lo que mas deseo es que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Los tres chicos se abrazaron y se dirigieron al jardin, a tomar el Sol, el invierno se iba terminando y daba paso a la calidez de la primavera.  
El baile que se celebraba para festejarla estaba muy cerca y traeria sorpresas para todos…


	11. Buscando parejas

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel día en el lago y marzo estaba iniciando, trayendo con el, días calurosos y soleados.  
Precisamente era un hermoso día de sábado cuando de encontraban tres chicas tomando el sol en el jardín.

- Como van las cosas con mi hermano y Harry? – pregunto una pelirroja-  
- Genial!!- respondió una castaña- es como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado…  
- Que bien – dijo la rubia- esa es la amistad verda… - Luna interrumpió la idea y se puso muy nerviosa.  
- Que pasa Luna? – dijo Hermione  
- ahhh!! Veo que es lo que te pone así – dijo risueña Ginny- ahí viene Linus, … la lechuza Hermione – dijo señalando al cielo después de ver la cara de confusión de su amiga.

Hermione volteo y la vio, era una linda lechuza parda que se acercaba a ellas con decisión. Se detuvo justo delante de Luna y dejo caer una carta y una caja alargada.

- Gracias Lin – dijo Luna a la lechuza que como siempre le dio un cariñoso picotazo y emprendió en vuelo.  
- Es la quinta carta en menos de un mes, si que esta loco por ti Luna – dijo Ginny sonriente-  
- … eso o que tiene muchas ganas de humillarme públicamente – contesto la rubia  
- Que no es broma!!, no puede serlo, el tipo se desvive por ti!!  
- Esperen, -dijo Hermione- no estoy entendiendo nada.  
- Es que Luna recibe regalos y cartas desde el día de San Valentín de un enamorado secreto pero cree que es broma de algún estupido… pero no lo es!!  
- Wow Luna, que lindo y estoy de acuerdo con Gin  
- Pero, nadie nunca se ha fijado en mi, porque habría de pasar ahora… - dijo cabizbaja la rubia.  
- Porque eres maravillosa, inteligente, y muy linda – contesto Hermione  
- Sin mencionar que últimamente te ves mas guapa, deja de sentirte patito feo, que no lo eres, te convertiste en cisne desde hace mucho, pero estas tan ocupada sintiendo lastima por ti misma, que no lo notas – dijo un poco molesta Ginny  
- Eso es cierto, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera…

Luna les sonrío tímidamente y abrió la carta. Empezó a leerla en voz alta, gracias a la petición de Ginny.

Hola Luna:

Espero que hoy sea un maravilloso día para ti.  
Ayer Flitwick casi me mata cuando me llego a mitad de su clase el paquete que te envío, pero pude rescatarlo…  
He pensado mucho en ti…  
Responde esta carta, dime si te intereso por lo menos como amigo, eso seria un bálsamo para el corazón.  
Linus volverá esta noche por la respuesta, por cierto ella te adora…  
Cuídate mucho OK?  
Y ojala que mi regalo te guste, me entere que deseabas una de esas así que ahí esta!

Te mando un enorme abrazo

Luna se desconcertó y abrió el paquete, al ver su contenido no pudo ahogar un grito de emoción.  
Era una pequeña maceta con la flor mas extraña que haya visto jamás… era de un color dorado, que después cambio a púrpura y a naranja, era muy hermosa a su manera.

- Que es eso? Es una Darryl? Si creo que ese era el nombre… - dijo Ginny  
- Una Dharly! Oh! Como es posible que lo supiera, se lo dije a Parvati el otro día en el baño… Es una flor muy rara, solo hay pocas en el mundo, y comente que me encantaría poder ver una, ni siquiera hay aquí en los invernaderos… - dijo la rubia extasiada  
- Que detalle Luna! Deberías agradecerle… - le aconsejo Hermione  
- Debo dársela a la Profesora Sprout!! Para que la siembre y …  
- Debes responderle, el se tomo el esfuerzo de conseguir esto para ti, creo que se lo merece – le espeto Ginny  
- Si, creo que es cierto… bueno me voy – y se marcho corriendo hacia los invernaderos con su flor que ahora era de un azul intenso.

Hermione y Ginny se marcharon a su sala común, hablando de la suerte de su amiga

- Quien crees que sea el chico misterioso? – pregunto la castaña a su amiga  
- No lo se, pero ya deseo que ella se decida, se lo merece, después que el tonto de mi hermano la rechazo…  
- Pues si…  
- Además debe ser muy influyente o rico… o ambas… conseguir una Dharly es muy difícil. – dijo Ginny

Dejaron solitario el jardín o al menos eso creían… Un atractivo chico apareció de pronto.

- Demonios! Los hechizos desilusionadores son incomodísimos – dijo el chico de ojos marrón.- Que bueno que le gusto mi regalo, se veía muy ilusionada. Valió la pena. Ahora a esperar la respuesta de esa niña.

Y se marcho corriendo hacia el castillo al igual que Luna lo había hecho hacia unos momentos.

Hermione y Ginny entraron al Gran Comedor, ya estaban hambrientas, sin embargo lo que vieron les revolvió el estomago. Pansy estaba inclinada en la mesa de Gryffindor charlando con Harry…  
Las chicas se acercaron a donde estaban ellos y antes de que se sentaran vieron a la Sly despedirse y alejarse a su mesa donde Draco y Blaise acababan de llegar.

- Bueno entonces me retiro, adios Ron. Adios Harry – dij la linda morena

Hermione se sento junto a Harry y Ginny se apreto a lado suyo.

- Que hacia esa serpiente aquí? – pregunto Ginny a Ron  
- Vino a saludar ya preguntar si teníamos pareja para el baile – contestó el pelirrojo  
- Ahh si,- dijo la castaña- y que le dijeron?  
- Pues yo ire con Susan Bones, solo como amigos… - dijo Ron- y Harry pues no piensa venir  
- Porque no asistirás Harry? – pregunto mordaz la pelirroja-  
- Porque no tengo pareja aunque ahora que lo dices puedo conseguir a alguien... – dijo el ojiverde mirando fijamente la mesa de los Slytherin.  
- No pensaras en alguna serpiente o si? – pregunto Ginny horrorizada  
- Porque no? Soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca – dijo levantándose de la mesa y tomando un pedazo de pastel de pollo – incluso podría invitar a una Ravenclaw no? – dijo cínicamente y se dirigió al puerta.

Ginny volteo a verlo y lo vio salir rápidamente del Gran Comedor, seguido de un grupo de chicas entre las que se encontraba Cho Chang.


	12. La caida de Pansy

- No seria capaz de ir con alguien mas – dijo insegura la pelirroja-.  
- Mira Ginny, Mi amigo ha sufrido mucho sin tener culpa de nada, y creo que ya es suficiente. Si no cambias tu actitud, olvídate de el. – sentencio su hermano.  
- Tu sabras que hacer Gin – dijo Hermione mirando a Ron para que no dijera nada mas.

Ginny se quedo callada y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, mas ella la limpio rápidamente con la muñeca. No le gustaba demostrar debilidad ni siquiera frente a sus amigos.  
Al terminar salieron del Gran Comedor, y se encontraron con Harry volando en su Saeta de Fuego.

- Voy a buscar a Luna, los veré aquí después. – dijo nerviosa la pelirroja

Hermione y Ron se acercaron a Harry y el bajo de su escoba.

- Hola chicos, perdón por lo de hace un momento – dijo el ojiverde  
- No te preocupes, ella es una caprichosa, como todas las chicas – dijo el pelirrojo muy resignado  
- Ronald!! – lo regaño Hermione, y trato de propinarle un golpe.  
- Es la verdad Herms, las mujeres son exageradamente complicadas – dijo Ron esquivando la mano de la chica.

- No todas son complicadas… - dijo una voz femenina que hizo que el trío dorado volteara rápidamente.  
- Aunque definitivamente muy caprichosas Ronald- dijo risueña Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione se quedo estática. Pansy venia hacia ellos y no estaba sola, con ella venia Zabinni y… Malfoy

- ¿Que hacen aquí? – pregunto el pelirrojo  
- Tranquilo "Ronald" – empezó el moreno- solo paseábamos por aquí, vinimos a volar un poco.  
- Si Ron, vinimos a jugar pero ahora que lo pienso podrían unírsenos – dijo la Sly  
- No lo creo – contesto el Weasley

Ron les dio la espalda y se disponía a retirarse cuando su orgullo fue pinchado por la voz de Draco.

- ¿Por qué? temen enfrentarse en un inocente juego de Quidditch con nosotros? – siseo el rubio.  
- Sabes bien que yo no juego Malfoy – dijo secamente la castaña  
- Ah! Yo tampoco se muy bien, pero podemos intentarlo no? – se apresuro a decir Pansy.  
- Pansy déjalos… si no pueden estar cerca de nosotros es problema suyo.- dijo Zabinni

Los tres Gryffindor se miraron y asintieron. Tomarían el riesgo…

- Esta bien, jugaremos pero… si se quieren pasar de listos, se arrepentirán… entendido? – dijo amenazadoramente Harry  
- Por supuesto Potty – lo enfrento Draco- jugaremos limpio, no tengas miedo…

Habían quedado frente a frente, el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Blaise los separo y apareció las escobas para Ron y Hermione.  
Inesperadamente escasos minutos después, se empezaron a divertir de verdad. El juego transcurría normalmente y Slytherin iba a la cabeza.

Ginny llego con Luna a verlos y se sorprendieron muchísimo de ver el equipo verde y plata con sus amigos.  
Luna celebro una anotación de Ron y de repente se llevo las manos a la boca, muy asustada.  
Todo paso en un segundo; Blaise tenia la pelota y se la paso a Pansy con desmedida fuerza, al grado de golpearla en el rostro aparatosamente. La chica no pudo meter las manos y ahora caía al vacío, inconsciente.

- Pansy! – gritó Hermione horrorizada.

Harry y Draco se lanzaron a salvarla, pero la Saeta de Harry era más veloz que la Nimbus 2001 del rubio. Tomo a la chica en brazos y bajo al césped. Draco lo alcanzo después seguido por los demás chicos.

- Será mejor que la lleven a la enfermeria, no se ve bien – dijo la castaña  
- Si, vamos Draco- dijo Zabinni muy nervioso, apareciendo una camilla y llevándose a la chica.

Draco camino junto a sus amigos, y antes de alejarse demasiado, volteo hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

- Gracias… Harry, por salvar a Pansy – dijo secamente el rubio  
- Yo…mhm. Por nada… Draco – balbuceo Harry

Draco asintió y se encamino al castillo dejando a 4 leones y un aguila con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio  
- No se, aun no me lo creo – dijo Harry todavia sorprendido  
- Bueno, Voldemort esta oficialmente muriendo – dijo Luna  
- Dah! El ESTA muerto. Eso ya lo sabemos desde hace mucho Luna – se burlo Ron.  
- Me refiero a que la porquería que esparció en el mundo se esta empezando a desintegrar, Ron – dijo Luna molesta, a veces le irritaba la falta de sensibilidad del chico

Hermione la miro y deseo de corazón que eso fuera verdad…


	13. Luna responde

Una rubia muy linda estaba sentada en la una mesita en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Tenia un pergamino en blanco frente a ella.  
Una linda lechuza parda se encontraba cerca, mirándola fijamente.

- Linus, no se que hacer. Si es una broma me partiría el corazón.

La lechuza se acerco más y se acurruco junto a Luna.

- Esta bien, confiare. Al fin,. Hoy descubrí que hay mucha gente amable en el mundo, muy a su pesar. – y sonrío recordando los eventos de la tarde.

Mojo la pluma en la tinta empezó a escribir…

Un poco mas lejos de ahí, un atractivo chico de ojos marron, se encontraba acostado en su cama, boca arriba, esperando la respuesta ansiada. De pronto vio una lechuza entrar a su dormitorio, con una carta atada a su pata.

- Linus!!, ven aquí, buen trabajo! - dijo el chico y acaricio a su lechuza.

Estaba nervioso, pero abrió la carta y empezó a leer. Esbozo una sonrisa con la primera línea, Luna era tan especial…

Hola... Dueño de Linus:

Se que me tarde mucho en responderte pero no sabia si eras honesto o solo uno de tantos chicos tontos tratando de jugarme una cruel broma.

Agradezco muchísimo todos los detalles que has tenido conmigo, eres increíble, aunque si soy honesta no se como te enteraste de la Dharly, lo comente en un lugar para chicas solamente… en fin espero que me lo aclares pronto.

El misterio que te envuelve me gusta mucho sabes? Pero me encantaría poder tenerte frente a mí para entablar una mejor relación.  
Bueno no se que mas decirte. Espero verte pronto. Cuídate, te mando un beso y un enorme abrazo.

Luna Lovegood

Los ojos marrón del guapo chico brillaron de ilusión. Salio de su dormitorio y se dirigio al Gran Comedor , porque ya era hora de la cena. Miro a Luna sentada con sus amigas Gryffindor, por un segundo los ojos azules de la chica se entrelazaron con los suyos, creando una conexión inexplicable…

- Ay! – dijo Luna erizándose completamente  
- Que pasa? – pregunto Hermione  
- No se… es que sentí calosfríos cuando vi. a… - y estuvo a punto de señalar al chico en cuestión cuando sin querer derribo la copa de Ginny

- Luna cuidado!!- dijo la pelirroja saltando de la mesa- debo limpiar este desorden

Las chicas se levantaron y salieron del Gran comedor porque Ginny estaba molesta por el incidente.

- Lo lamento Ginny, ya deja de refunfuñar- dijo la rubia.  
- No lo lamento yo Luna, me siento enojada sin razón , lo mejor será que me vaya a recostar.  
- Me pregunto como estará Parkinson, no la vi en la cena. – pregunto la castaña  
- A quien le importa como este esa tipa – dijo Ginny  
- No seas así Ginny tuvo un gran golpe y pudo haberse echo mucho daño. – dijo Luna  
- Si, pero por suerte estaba el gran Harry Potter para salvarla  
- Ginny, su vida corría peligro, el lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera y lo sabes – sentencio Hermione.  
- Si, tienes razón. Te acompaño a verla, si eso es lo que deseas.

Hermione asintió y se dirigieron a la enfermería antes de que la hora de visita terminara. Llegaron a la puerta y Ginny casi se va de espaldas: Harry estaba ahí, tomando la mano de Pansy. Las tres chicas se quedaron presenciando la escena y un segundo después la pelirroja salio corriendo seguida por Luna, el ruido hizo que Pansy y Harry voltearan por lo que Hermione no tuvo mas remedio que entrar.

- Hola Harry, me hubieras invitado a venir, no crees? – le espeto Hermione  
- Ah si! Es solo que estaba esperando a Ron para venir pero no se donde se metió, y se me olvido decirte – dijo tranquilo el chico- bueno me voy, muero de hambre y espero que quede algo en el comedor. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y mañana estarás como nueva.- dijo viendo a la morena.  
- Yo me quedo un momento Harry, no me esperes- dijo sarcásticamente la castaña  
- OK Herms, nos vemos en un rato – dijo el ojiverde y se marcho.

Hermione se sentó a un lado de la morena.

- Gracias por venir Hermione – empezó Pansy  
- Si, quería ver que estabas bien – dijo la chica  
- Me siento genial, pero tu sabes como es Madame Pomfrey – dijo la morena rodando los ojos.  
- Si lo se… mira Pansy, se que no es cosa mía OK, pero ¿Que te traes con Harry?  
- Con Harry, ¿Yo? Nada  
- Entonces que es todo ese interés en el? – pregunto hosca Hermione  
- Yo no tengo interés en el, solo quizá me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, como contigo – dijo sinceramente la Sly  
- En verdad?  
- Si de verdad, se que el tiene algo con la chica Weasley y la ama eso se nota.  
- Que bien, realmente me preocupaba, bueno debo irme, ya es tarde y pues me alegro de que estés bien.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y Hermione salio de la enfermería, dio la vuelta al pasillo y de repente choco con un rubio de ojos grises. Draco tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera por en empujón que se dieron.

- Hola Hermione – dijo el rubio  
- Hola – dijo fríamente la chica y se dispuso a marcharse, pero el la retuvo  
- Espera, viniste a ver a Pansy?  
- Evidentemente, pero ya esta bien así que me voy.  
- Hermione, las cosas pueden cambiar, porque no tratamos de llevarnos bien – dijo el rubio reteniéndola muy cerca suyo.  
- No se… - titubeo la chica  
- Se que no es fácil, pero tu y yo la pasábamos bien antes, ahora podríamos hacerlo de nuevo, no crees?

Y Draco tomo la mano de Hermione, se miraron y el le sonrío.

- Luces muy linda – dijo el chico y acaricio su mejilla.

Hermione se estremeció al sentir el contacto de la mano de Draco con su rostro pero no rechazo la caricia. Draco rozo los labios de Hermione con la yema de sus dedos, ella tenia los ojos cerrados y sin planearlo deposito un suave beso en el dorso de la mano del chico.  
Draco tomo su cintura con una mano y la nuca con el otro, y la atrajo hacia el lo mas que pudo. Sus cuerpos parecían fundirse, y sus alientos empezaron a mezclarse cuando se acercaron, Hermione entreabrió los labios para besar al rubio.  
Se recargaron en la pared y Hermione decidio entregarse a lo que estaba sintiendo, no le importaba nada ... solo deseaba probar esos dulces labios una vez mas...


	14. Celos

- Draco? Te interrumpo? – dijo una chica de ojos azules.

Hermione volteo y vio a Christine Lowly parada con altivez junto a ellos.

- Hola amor. – dijo Draco soltando a la castaña y dirigiéndose hacia la chica.  
- Supe lo de tu amiguita – dijo la morena sin dejar de mirar a Hermione con desprecio – Blaise es un imbecil.  
- Si, algo. – dijo el rubio dándole por su lado.  
- Bueno espero que este bien. Y si ya la viste que hacías aquí tan…solo – dijo Christine ignorando a la Gry  
- Yo, me voy, adiós – dijo la castaña  
- Adiós Hermione – dijo Draco mientras Christine solo hizo una mueca desagradable.

Hermione camino por el largo pasillo, alcanzo a escuchar la risita tonta de Christine y al dar la vuelta de reojo vio a Draco desabotonando la blusa de la chica y después lo vio meterse en un rincón oscuro con ella. Sintió un vacío en el estomago, pero siguió su camino.  
Como deseaba ser ella, para tener a Draco una vez mas, besándola, tocando su cuerpo… haciéndole el amor, le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero el rubio había sacado una parte de ella que no sabia que tenia, una parte sensual y con deseos carnales.  
Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso, ella no era así.

Entro a la Sala Común y estaba desierta, se sentó en un sillón y empezó a recordar cada momento que estuvo en los brazos de Draco. Estaba tan celosa de Christine que le dolia el pecho. Sentía una furia que nunca antes había conocido.  
Estaba ahí sentada, cuando escucho una serie de gritos afuera, se levanto para ir a ver de que se trataba cuando el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrio y entro Harry, seguido por Ginny y Ron.

- No tengo nada que ver con ella Ginny! Y si pasara algo a ti que mas te da? – le gritaba el ojiverde a la chica.

Hermione regreso a su asiento y Ron la siguió, el pelirrojo tenia cara de enfado y ella sabia que hubiese querido decir algo a la pareja.

- Que respuesta mas fácil no Harry?, Es obvio que me importa y mucho  
- Si claro – dijo sarcástico el niño que vivió- y porque te interesa?  
- Porque te amo estupido, que no te das cuenta- dijo Ginny muy segura  
- Y si me amas porque me haces esto, porque no estabas conmigo? – dijo Harry un poco mas tranquilo  
- Porque… quería estar segura de ti, de tu amor, y casi te pierdo… ahora no se que va a pasar – dijo la pelirroja con un hilo de voz

Ron y Hermione parecían estar en un partido de tenis, miraban a Harry y después a Ginny, luego a Harry y así en cada argumento.

- Entonces que propones Ginny?—pregunto el chico  
- Sabes lo que siento, tu decide – dijo apenada la chica  
- Pues es difícil, lo que ha pasado me ha hecho daño y creo que lo mejor es ya no seguir con la relación.

Ginny parecía haber recibido una bofetada, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al comprender que por sus caprichos había perdido al amor de su vida.

- Esta bien, creo que me lo merezco he sido una tonta. Lo lamento Harry, en verdad – dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta.  
- Bueno mejor no… TE AMO!! – dijo Harry jalándola hacia el y dándole un largo y hermoso beso.

- ¡Eh! Ya basta – dijo Ron  
- Dejalos Ron! Tienen mucho que disfrutar – dijo Hermione tomando al pelirrojo por el brazo y llevandolo a las escaleras.

Ambos chicos entraron a sus dormitorios dejando a Harry y Ginny jurandose amor eterno frente a la chimenea.


	15. No puedes engañarte a ti mismo

Los dias desde que Harry y Ginny se habian reconciliado eran muy duros para Hermione. Era cierto que se sentia feliz por ellos pero también la hacian extrañar cada dia mas a una pareja para ella.  
Y hablando precisamente de parejas el baile de Primavera era ese fin de semana y no tenia con quien ir. Al inicio pensó ir con sus amigos en grupo hasta lo ocurrido hacia tres dias en el desayuno

-- FlAsH bAcK--

- Hermy, Ginny! – Luna venia corriendo hacia ellas blandiendo una hoja de papel-  
- Que pasa linda? ¿Por qué estas tan exaltada? – pregunto la pelirroja  
- Es el! ¡Quiere que nos encontremos en el baile!  
- Oh por Merlin! Ya era hora – dijo la castaña emocionada  
- Si, aquí esta la carta – les mostro la rubia

Hola Luna:

Hoy es una dia muy especial sabes? Hoy ´por fin reuni el valor suficiente para poder perdirte algo.

¿ Te gustaria ser mi pareja en el baile?

Si aceptas me harias muy feliz. Te vere en el centro de la pista a las 9 de la noche en punto ok? Espero que uses el collar que te di.  
Cuento los minutos para poder por fin tenerte cerca de mi, poder tomar tu mano, oler tu cabello y perderme en esos ojos que son como el mar mas tranquilo.

Cuidate mucho linda…

- Wow! Por fin se atrevió…- dijo ginny  
- Si lo se… y… que hago?  
- Dile que si – contestaron al unísono ambas chicas.

--FiN fLaSh BaCk--

Ahora Hermione no sabia que hacer, Ron iria con Susan, Harry& Ginny, Luna& su admirador y ella… sola.

Salio a los jardines ya que debia ver a sus tres amigas. Si, ahora eran 4 amigas incluyendo a Pansy, que desde el dia de la caida empezo a juntarse mas con ellas. Las encontro cerca del invernadero 3.

- Mira Pan, esa es la Dharly que me dio – decia Luna.  
- Es increible, pense que eran un mito  
- Hola Herms – dijo Ginny al percatarse de la llegada de su amiga

Las 4 niñas se sentaron en el césped y platicaron de lo que usarian esa noche especial.

- El mio sera verde como mis ojos – decia la Weasley  
- El mio negro, muy ajustado y a las rodillas, seguro sere la mas linda de la noche  
Todas las chicas rieron el comentario.

- Tu Herms? – pregunto la morena  
- Bueno mi madre me envio un vestido dorado muy sencillo, creo que sera perfecto.  
- Que lindo, yo aun estoy esperando que mi padre me mande el mio, pero le pedi que fuera azul – dijo Luna.  
- Por fin con quien iras Pan? – le pregunto Hermione  
- con Blaise, me costo mucho convencerlo, el casi no es de fiestas asi, pero bueno al final accedio.  
- Porque Blaise, aun lo amas? – pregunto Ginny  
- No, nada de eso, pense en Draco pero el ira co la estirada de Christine – dijo la chica imitando el caminado de la ojiazul

Hermione no dijo nada, ni siquiera rio al ver el ademan de la morena.

- Herms lo siento, yo no debí mencionarlo – dijo Pansy muy arrepentida  
- Esta bien mejor entremos al Castillo, debo buscar pareja no? – dijo la castaña disimulando su pesar.

Le preguntaron a varios chicos si tenian pareja pero la mayoria de sus amigos ya tenian con quien ir así que se dieron por vencidas.

- No importa Ginny en serio.- decia Hermione  
- Claro que importa, es mas, le diré a Ron que deje a Susan y venga contigo  
- No, eso seria muy poco amable de mi parte, mejor ire sola ok…  
- Bueno estaremos juntos todos – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

Un par de chicos platicaban en la sala Común de Slytherin.

- Entonces iras con Pansy?-pregunto mordaz un chico rubio  
- Si, pero como amigos, sabes que detesto estas fiestas… -contesto Blaise-  
- Si claro Blaise, ya tenias preparado el traje desde hace una semana…  
- Bueno si… te decía que Pan no quiso salir con nadie y eso que varios la invitaron – dijo pensativo el moreno.  
- Me pregunto quien deseaba que la invitara?  
- Me dijo que el chico que ella queria era imposible, como si hubiera alguien inalcanzable para esa chica – dijo el chico riendo- en fin, ¿ tu iras con la sexy?  
- Si – dijo secamente el rubio  
- Ella en verdad es linda – sentencio Zabinni  
- Si, me gusta mucho, es estupenda en el sexo pero no se… no termina de convencerme  
- Cuando no… a todas les encuentras pretextos, bueno todas menos Hermione… con ella todo era miel sobre hoj…- pero Blaise se interrumpió al notar la penetrante mirada de Draco.  
- Vamos a terminar nuestros trajes para mañana no crees?  
- Como quieras pero ignorar las cosas no va a desaparecerlas – dijo su amigo subiendo a su dormitorio.

Draco se dirigio a su dormitorio, y se quedo recostado en su cama, pensando en que mañana seria un dia muy excitante, tenia a la mujer mas sexy de Hogwarts y seria el centro de atencion, la pareja perfecta, el no se merecia menos que Christine. Ella era hermosa, inteligente, con clase, rica, era perfecta para el...

- Entonces porque me siento vacio? - se pregunto el chico

Docenas de imagenes se agolparon en su cabeza, todas relacionadas con una castaña. Hermione era maravillosa pero no era lo que Drao habia deseado siempre para el, el deseababa ser envidiado y si bien ella era linda, no le llegaba a los talones a Christine...

- Yo necesito a Christine... ella es la mujer soñada para Draco Malfoy... la necesito... - penso el rubio ya casi quedandose dormido y no supo si fue su imaginacion pero juraba haber escuchado una voz en su cabeza...

- La necesitas... pero no la amas...


	16. Bromas crueles

El día del baile había comenzado hermoso, una chica pelirroja miraba la ventana con ilusión, era un día perfecto.

- Hermione levántate, ya es hora!. – decia emocionada la chica  
- Ginny son las 9 de la mañana, es sabado y no quiero levantarme aun…  
- Pero… debemos arreglarnos para la fiesta  
- Gin – dijo una castaña desconcertada- el baile es en 12 horas…

Ginny la dejo en paz, pero entro al baño a probarse mil peinados diferentes y todos los aretes que hicieran juego. Muchas chicas hacian lo mismo y no solo en ese lugar sino en todo Hogwarts, todas querian verse estupendas y resaltar.

El tiempo había pasado volando y cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las 8:00 de la noche. Las tres amigas se estaban empezando a arreglar juntas a excepción de Pansy, que decidió ponerse linda en su propia habitación. Era hora de bajar a encontrarse con sus amigos. Pero antes de eso, se dieron el ultimo vistazo.

- Ginny luces muy bien – dijo Hermione  
- Gracias Herms tu también estas muy linda… mmm… Luna que es esto – dijo la chica pelirroja  
- Que es que? – pregunto la rubia  
- El vestido, es tan…  
- Sofisticado?… - pregunto la chica  
- Aburrido!- dijo Ginny  
- No, esta bien, es mi manera de vestir y… que haces? Ginny!! – grito la rubia al ver a su loca amiga varita en mano y acercandose a ella.

El Salon estaba adornado magistralmente. Flores, luces, plumas. Todo era muy lindo. Cuatro chicos llegaron a la puerta del lugar muy emocionados.

- Ginny insito en que te ves maravillosa – decia un ojiverde sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima  
- Gracias amor

Era verdad Ginny traia un vestido verde con una abertura hasta el muslo derecho, y un gran escote en la espalda. El peinado alto y unos aretes de esmeraldas regalo de Harry hacian el toque perfecto.

Hermione no se quedaba atrás, usaba un vestido dorado bastante ajustado y ligero. El cabello lo tenia rizado, pero estilizado y un maquillaje especial que la hacia ver muy atractiva. Así era ella, muy natural.  
Estaban entrando al Salon cuando…

- Hey! – exclamo la castaña- ¿Dónde esta Luna?  
- Supongo que esta tratando de arreglar su vestido – dijo la pelirroja- no podra, lo hechicé muy bien  
- No debiste hacerlo Ginny, era su decision – dijo su novio  
- Bueno yo ire a buscar a Susan – dijo apesadumbrado Ron, se había arrepentido de invitarla tan anticipadamente.

Empezaron a recorrer el Salon, todo estaba estupendo, bebidas deliciosas, comida muy variada y música muy linda.  
- Bailemos Harry, Si?  
- No podemos dejar a Hermione sola – dijo el de cabello azabache  
- Vayan yo estare bien ademas ahí viene Luna – dijo Hermione haciendo voltear a sus amigos.  
- Wow! Soy un genio, mira como los tiene a todos… - exclamo Ginny

Y era cierto Luna caminaba rápidamente tratando de evitar a los chicos que le lanzaban piropos y la miraban intensamente.

Su padre le había mandado un vestido azul profundo igual que el zafiro de su collar pero Ginny le había hecho muchos cambios, seguia siendo largo y con algo de vuelo pero de la parte de arriba era ahora tipo halter, muy ajustado en la breve cintura de la chica, con un generoso escote en la parte de la espalda y también en el frente. Lucia el collar espectacular en su pálida piel y el cabello recogido en una especie de moño muy lindo. Estaba maquillada suavemente resaltando sus labios con brillo rosa.

- Luna te ves muy bien – le dijo Harry  
- Me siento rarísima – decia la rubia  
- Nada de eso, te ves perfecta – dijo Ginny antes de jalar a su novio a la pista.

El Salon se lleno de gente poco a poco y Draco llego con Christine cerca de las 10.  
La chica llamo la atención solo con su presencia. Su vestido color rojo sangre era muy corto y aun mas ajustado, strapless llevaba un collar de rubíes, y se amarro el cabello. Su maquillaje era cargado, ojos ahumados en negro y labios rojos. Se veía sensacional.

- Tu chica esta que arde Draco – le dijo Nott con un tono lascivo sin importarle que Lavender estuviera ahí.  
- Si lo se – le contesto el rubio tomando a sui chica por la espalda y llevándola por unos tragos.

- Por Merlín, esa chica es preciosa – dijo un chico acercandose a Hermione y Luna  
- Ah! Si. Tienes razón Nev  
- Hola chicas porque tan solitas? –dijo su amigo tratando de tapar su anterior comentario  
- Esperando… y Romilda?  
- Su madre dio a luz hoy, ella deseaba ir así que aquí estoy solo… - dijo triste Neville  
- Bueno ya somos dos… Luna ya viste que hora es?  
- SI Herms son las 10!  
- Vamos a la pista…

Hermione condujo a su amiga al centro de la pista de baile la abrazo y le deseo suerte.

- Gracias Herms – dijo la rubia  
- Se va a ir de espaldas cuando te vea nena… suerte!! – dijo la castaña apartándose del lugar.

Luna se quedo ahí parada, rodeada de parejas, algunas mirándose tiernamente y otras como la de Ginny y Harry besándose con pasión. Los minutos pasaron y las canciones termiaban… las parejas comenzaban a dispersarse después de tanto bailar.  
Luna estaba angustiada… no podía ser que la hubiera dejado ahí…  
Sintió una mano tocando su espalda y volteo emocionada, pero no era otra persona sino Ginny.

- Luna vamos a sentarnos… - dijo mirándola tristemente  
- No Gin, el me dijo que vendría… - dijo la rubia con la voz quebrada  
- Linda, por favor – dijo la pelirroja y la jalo hacia ella pero Luna se soltó y corrió hacia la terraza.  
- Luna! – grito Ginny pero Harry la detuvo  
- Déjala amor, deja que se desahogue un momento, cuando este mas tranquila irán – dijo mirando también a Hermione.

Las dos chicas se quedaron ahí paradas sin saber que hacer, eran las 10:30 de la noche, era verdad… ese chico se había burlado de Luna…


	17. Estrella fugaz

Después de algunos minutos Hermione salio a donde estaba la chica y la abrazo.

- Como estas? - pregunto

- Que clase de persona es capaz de hacer eso? – dijo la rubia au llorando

- Un imbecil… - dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas

- Ron, no quiero que me veas asi… - chillo Luna

- Somos tus amigos, todos te apoyaremos – dijo Harry

Era verdad ahí estaban todos, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Neville, que no sabia que hacia ahí pero adoraba a Luna y le dolía verla triste.

Se quedaron unos momentos con ella, Ron la hizo reír mucho con sus tonterías mientras Ginny no podia ocultar su enojo por lo que habia pasado.

- Saben que? Me siento mucho mejor…así que váyanse a disfrutar de la fiesta

- Pero y tu? – dijo Hermione

- Yo me quedare aquí un momento mas, en serio váyanse, quiero estar tranquila.

- Bueno pero cuando entres dejare a mi novia a un lado, y tu y yo bailaremos como nunca antes… - dijo Harry bromeando y guiñando un ojo, gesto que Luna encontro muy divertido.

Los chicos aceptaron y todos entraron en el Salon. Luna miraba el cielo despejado y se puso a imaginar como hubiera sido si todo lo que deseaba se hiciera realidad.

- El hubiera no existe… – se dijo a si misma

Volvió a mirar el cielo y vio una estrella fugaz, entonces pidió un deseo con todo el corazón.

"Deseo encontrar el verdadero amor "

En ese pensamiento estaba cuando escucho unos pasos rapidos…

- Perdóname Luna!! – dijo la agitada voz de un chico

- Tu? Que… perdonarte? – dijo confundida la chica

- Si, yo soy … yo soy el dueño de Linus… – dijo el chico acercandose a Luna

- Tu? – dijo la chica ofuscada – estas jugando?

- No, nunca jugaria con eso, yo te envie las cartas y este collar, yo soy el que piensa en ti todas las noches, yo soy el que te quiere con toda el alma…

Luna no decia nada solo negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza…

No queria verlo, no podia creerlo, el era un hombre muy guapo, inteligente, carismatico, ¿Cómo podia aspirar a un hombre como el?

- No , esto no puede ser...

- A esto le temia, recuerdas?

- Que? – dijo la rubia

- Si, yo sabia que cuando me vieras me despreciarias, no soy lo que todos creen… pense que por lo menos tu te habrias dado cuenta… pero por lo visto no…

Entonces el moreno se dio la vuelta y Luna vio como el chico que mas feliz la habia hecho estaba alejandose con la idea de que ella era una mala persona.

- Espera! – exclamo la chica – no es tu culpa, tu eres perfecto... es solo que no podemos…

- Porque no?- dijo el chico tristemente

- No has visto como me miran los demas, lo que piensan y además dicen de mi?, no, yo no puedo convertirte en el hazmerreír de Hogwarts…

- No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, tu eres la mujer de mi vida y si alguien se atreve a ofenderte, sera lo ultimo que haga – dijo muy seguro el chico.

- Blaise!!

- Es la verdad Luna, yo te quiero, yo creo que eres maravillosa y te veo como lo que eres: una hermosa y especial mujer… que mas te da medio mundo teniéndome a mi? – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa coqueta

Luna no sabia si creerle o no, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar, miro sus ojos color marrón y sintió el mismo escalofrío de aquella vez en el Gran Comedor… y no quiso entender mas, dejo que el la besara. Sentía que el corazón le saltaría del pecho, como había anhelado ese momento… se besaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello…

Cuando una estrella muere, su ultima mision es conceder una alegria al digno merecedor de ella…

y Luna se la merecia...


	18. Infidelidades Publicas

Luna sentía que el corazón le saltaría del pecho, como había anhelado ese momento… se besaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello…

Ni siquiera notaron cuando una hermosa chica de vestido negro habia llegado hasta la terraza y los miraba divertida.

- Ese es tu secretito Zab… me alegro de que tu si encuentres el amor – pensó la chica para si.

Un chico de ojos verdes se acerco a la terraza y encontro a la morena observando la extraña escena y se sorprendio mucho.

- ¿Qué diablos…? – empezo Harry, pero Pansy lo jalo al interior

- ¡Shhh!

- Pero que es eso? Blaise con Luna besandose!! Y frente a ti, el es tu pareja!!

- El no es MI pareja como todos creen, ademas el la quiere y por lo visto a Luna no le es indiferente.

- Pero tu amas a Blaise, me lo dijiste recuerdas?

- No Harry, yo te dije que estaba enamorada de alguien pero no es Zab – explico la chica tristemente.

Harry estaba confundido, No estaba entendiendo muy bien y se debatia entre la felicidad por Luna y lo triste que se veia Pansy…

- Tranquila Pansy. Eres una chica muy hermosa y muy valiosa y el se dara cuenta ya lo veras… - dijo el chico tratando de animarla

- No… el hombre que quiero es inalcanzable para mi – dijo la morena acercandose a Harry- nunca se fijaría en una serpiente.

La sly se solto llorando y Harry le toco nerviosamente el hombro, no sabia muy bien que hacer en esos casos. Al sentir el contacto la chico lo abrazo fuertemente.

- Esta bien, ya calmate – dijo Harry acariciandole tontamente la cabeza

Pansy se separo de el y Harry le apreto una mejilla dulcemente y le sonrio. Entonces la chica se sintio mucho mejor asi que jalo a Harry hacia el salon por la otra puerta para encontrarse con Ginny y Neville que platicaban animosamente.

Hermione se encontraba parada en otra de las entradas, los habia estado observando sin saber que hacer. No podia creer que Harry estuviera engañando a Ginny después de todo. Era un mentiroso y Pansy también…  
De repente Hermione empalidecio, a su lado estaba Ron. La castaña supuso que habia idoa ver a Luna y encontro a su mejro amigo con Pansy.

- Ron… - murmuro la chica. El pelirrojo tenia la mirada perdida pero se percibia muy molesto.

- Ese… me las pagara! – dijo Ron saliendo por el mism lugar donde momentos antes se habia perdido la pareja.

Ni siquiera noto cuando Zabinni y Luna entraron tomados de la mano. Hermione corrio hacia su amigo y lo jalo del brazo.

- Espera! No hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas…

- Esta viendole la cara de idiota a Ginny – le grito Ron

- Eso no lo sabemos Ron!!

- Por Merlin Hermione! No te hagas la tonta que no te queda… tu los viste tan bien como yo!! – dijo el chico muy molesto

- Harry no podria… hacer eso- dijo la castaña mirando el piso, tratando de creer en sus propias palabras.

- Lo hizo… pero no se saldra con la suya – termino Ron y se encamino hacia donde estaban los cuatro chicos

- Herms, que pasa? – pregunto Luna asustada

- No hay tiempo, siganme tengo que hacer algo – dijo la chica corriendo tras Ron seguida por Luna y su nuevo novio. ( cuteee )

El escaso camino se le hizo eterno a Hermione y alcanzo a escuchar a Ron llamando al ojiverde.

- Harry!- le grito Ron- vamos a hablar ahora mismo – dijo el chico haciendo que varios compañeros voltearan.

Harry se acerco a Ron muy confundido después de ese grito. Hermione lo vio a escasos centímetros del pelirrojo y juro por un momento que Ron iba a golpear a Harry…

Actuo por instinto…

- Ron!!- grito la castaña alertando a mas alumnos - ¡¡ TE AMO!!

Todo el Salon se habia quedado en silencio. Draco volteo tan rapido al escuchar a Hermione que parecia que se habia roto el cuello.  
Ron se quedo de piedra un momento, mismo que la chica aprovecho para acercarse, lo jalo y le planto un enorme beso.

Harry tenía la boca abierta, pero nadie estaba mas sorprendido que el rubio. Sentia que las entrañas le ardian de coraje, ahí estaba en medio de todo el castillo presenciando como la castaña estaba besandose como loca con el estupido Weasley. No podia estar haciendo eso… no podia estar haciedole eso a el… tenia ganas de abalanzarse sobre Ron y eso haria…


	19. Nadie es como tu

¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Ron cuando le permitio respirar de nuevo

- Pasa que ... pues eso... que te amo y tu a mi no... y pues... mejor me voy - dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo del circulo que se habia formado a su alredor.

" Que demonios hiciste Hermione" repetia una voz en su cabeza...

" ¡Salve a Harry!" se decia a si misma tratando de calmarse

Al pasar delante de Draco, Hermione cruzo la mirada con el y noto un tinte irascible en el chico, lo que le dio fuerza para correr aun mas aprisa. No habia contado con que el la hubiera visto, pero estaba bien... ¿sentiria celos? No... solo celas lo que te importa y el no le tenia el menor cariño apor ella...

Ron se quedo estatico por un segundo y olvidando lo que lo llevo a esa situación, salio tras Hermione.

Una sensual chica sonreia maliciosamente, como si la escena le provocara una inusual diversión.

- ¡Que patético espectaculo! - señalo Christine- pero no se podia esperar mas de esa clase de gente... son tal para cual... un infeliz como el y una poquita cosa como ella. - termino con un tono de voz despectivo.

- Si , tienes razon - dijo Draco- Sabes Christie? Estoy muy cansado, deberiamos irnos ya.

- Ok amor, te hare unas cositas muy vigorizantes en tu dormitorio - dijo la chica acariciandole el pecho al rubio

- No Chis, hoy no - contesto molesto y separandose de ella

- Pero porque no? - exclamo sorprendida la morena, era evidente que nadie se le resistia

- Porque parece que no puedes estar sin sexo una maldita noche! No es que no me guste, pero a veces siento que es lo unico que quieres de mi... - dijo visiblemente ofuscado

- ¿Te molesta que te desee Draco? Menuda estupidez... - expreso burlonamente la chica

- Me molesta que SOLO me desees- le reprocho el chico dandole la espalda

Contrario a lo que el mismo pensaba, sentirse usado era algo terrible, sentir que no le importaba a su pareja era algo que le dolia y bastante...  
Christine lo alcanzo y lo jalo por el brazo. Y por un segundo Draco penso que ella habia entendido lo que pensaba.

- Mas te vale que no te vayas Draco - le exigio la chica

- Sueltame Christine - dijo mirandola con furia - y ahora mismo!

- Si te vas... - le dijo la morena acercandose a la cara del chico- te vas a arrepentir...

Y entonces Draco la miro como si nunca antes hubiera notado esa parte de Chrstine, la miraba como lo que realmente era, solo una estupida mujercita caprichosa...

- Y si me voy a arrepentir, ¿de que te preocupas? - le respondio sarcásticamente el chico. Se dio la vuelta y tomo una ultima copa antes de salir del Salon. Si hubiera volteado por un segundo, habria notado la mirada encendida de su "novia" y le habria helado la sangre.

Ron alcanzo a Hermione en uno de los pasillos y la detuvo junto a el.

- ¿ Que diablos fue eso Herms?

- Ron, lo lamento, no supe que hacer... tu ibas contra Harry y eso no esta bien...

- Si se noto que no sabias lo que hacias - dijo el chico sonrojandose

- Tonto - dijo la chica sonriendo- En fin es solo que creo que debemos esperar para hablar con Harry. Ademas no lo vimos haciendo algo realmente comprometedor.

- Quiza tengas razon. Mañana veremos que hacer. Bueno me ire a la cama. No pienso volver al baile después de esto. Susan me matara - dijo Ron sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Tu tan valiente como siempre Ronald - burlo la chica

- En cuestion de mujeres Herms, lo mas sano es correr y no mirar hacia atrás - explico riendo el pelirrojo

Hermione también sonrio y Ron se encamino a la Sala Comun. La castaña se quedo pensando y decidio que debia volver con sus amigos, deseaba ver como le habia ido a Luna. Asi que se fue caminando lentamente hacia el Salon.

- Todo un show lo que hiciste ahí dentro - dijo una fria voz cerca de ella.

Draco estaba recargado contea un muro y la miraba fijamente.

- Bueno... expresar lo que uno siente no tiene nade malo... - dijo Hermione despreocupada

- ¡ Ja! Si claro, ahora me diras que amas al pelirrojo - exclamo Darco apenas aguantando la risa

- Si, lo amo como nunca pense amar a nadie - dijo la chica firmemente, lo que hizo cesar las risas del rubio casi al instante.

- ¿ ah si? - dijo Draco arrinconandola entre la pared y su cuerpo - lo amas mas que a mi?

- Si, mucho mas - alcanzo a decir Hermione tratando de controlar su loco corazon y el escalofrio que recorria su espalda.

- Y dime Hermione ... ¿el te hace sentir lo mismo que yo? - le susurro Draco al oido.

Eso era algo que Hermione no podia soportar. El solo roce de los labios de Draco en su cuello la hacia sentirse debil. EL rubio sabia exactamente lo que a ella le gustaba y esta vez se estaba esmerando por enloquecerla.

- No... lo... hagas... Draco - gemia la chica

- Dime si el te hace sentir, lo que yo, cuando te toco - dijo Draco besando los hombros de la chica mientras acariciaba su muslo.

Hermione ahogo un gemido cuando Draco empezo a acariciar sus pechos con deseperacion y le mordia el lobulo de la oreja.

- No... Draco ahh!

- Dimelo ... dime que soy el unico...

- Si amor, tu eres el único que me hace sentir mujer.. solo tu...

Hermione se entrego a las caricias del chico y lo beso desesperadamente. Sintio cuando Draco la abrazaba y se empezaron a mover de ahí...

El Sly la llevo a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Tenia un cuarto solo para el... ventajas de ser quien era.  
Todos sus compañeros estaban en la fiesta asi que nadie los vio entrar.

Hermione se sentia distinta con el. Se sentia comoda, libre y sexy... Empujo a Draco a la cama y se desprendio del dorado vestido, quedando solo en unas bragas color miel que el chico se encargo de arrancar. .

Draco beso todo el cuerpo de Hermione, centimetro a centimetro y la hizo casi gritar cuando llego a su entrepierna. El sabia perfecto que hacer...

El chico deseaba hacerla suya una vez mas. Se incorporo y se desprendio del pantalón y los ajustados boxers que traia esa noche para poder poseerla.

Estando de pie la admiro ahí, recostada en su cama. Era maravillosa. Puso sus manos en las rodillas de la chica y separo sus piernas. Ya no podia mas... la necesitaba asi que se poso en ella y la penetro firmemente.

Se besaban, se tocaban como deseando dejar marcas en la piel del otro. Draco mordia el cuello de Hermione dulcemente haciendola retorcerse de placer. Y la penetraba casi con fiereza para demostrarle que era suya, que le pertenecia, que jamas otro hombre la haria olvidarlo... nunca.

Hermione sentia lo brusco del chico y le encantaba sentir que el la tomara en sus brazos de aquella manera. Habia deseado tanto estar con el de nuevo que no le importaba Christine, ni que el fuera un tonto a veces, solo se abandonaba a las sensaciones que el le regalaba.

Ambos chicos llegaron al climax y Hermione se habia quedado acariciando el cabello de Draco mientras el dormia entre sus piernas... lo amaba tanto...

Por fin el sueño los vencio y se quedaron abrazados deseando que nunca amaneciera...


	20. Verdades que duelen

Hermione abrio los ojos y por un momento se sobresalto al notar que no estaba en su cama, sin embargo al instante recordo la maravillosa noche que paso con Draco y se volvio a abrazarlo, pero el ya no estaba ahi.  
La chica se sintio muy mal porque la habia dejado sola... asi que se levanto y comenzo a vestirse rapidamente y estaba a punto de salir cuando el entro a la habitacion.

- Draco!...

- Ah! ¿ya te vas? - dijo el chico despreocupado- esta bien, despues nos veremos ok?

- Pero... donde estabas porque...

- Sabes? estoy un poco apresurado, pero en serio otro dia hablamos - dijo el rubio despidiendose de ella

Hermione se acerco a besarlo pero el la evito y le dio el beso en la mejilla. La chica solo parpadeo sin creerlo pero Draco se volteo buscando su ropa y ella salio rapidamente de la Sala Comun esmeralda.  
Llego a su torre y se metio en la tina tratando de borrar con espuma cada caricia que le habia dado Draco, ahora lo notaba, la habia utilizado para acrecentar su ego, eso y nada mas...

Al terminar salio a los jardines, estaba tan molesta que no le importaba desquitar su coraje con quien fuera y justo delante de sus narices encontro la oportunidad perfecta.  
Ahi estaba Pansy sentada leyendo un libro de hechizos.

- No podias quedarte quieta no es asi Pansy? - le recrimino muy violentamente haciendo que la chica brincara de la impresion.

- de que me hablas Herms?

- Deja la hipocresia quieres, tienes buen maestro pero ya me di cuenta de tus intenciones.

- Pero.. - empezo Pansy sin embargo un grito la acallo

- ! Deja de meterte con Harry! No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Ginny

Pansy tenia los ojos como platos, y el grito de Hermione atrajo precisamente a Harry y al hermano de la supuesta victima.

- Herms que pasa? - pregunto Harry.

- Pasa que tu amiga esta loca- explico la morena- me culpa de no se que estupidez referente a ti

- Ron y yo los vimos en el baile... y no traten de negarlo

- Es verdad pero solo hablabamos - le dijo la chica

- Si claro, una mujerzuela como tu solo hablaba con Harry... todos saben la clase de persona que eres- ironizo Hermione soltando una risa burlona impropia de ella.

La risa de Hermione retumbo en los sentidos de Pansy, era imporsible que siguieran diciendo eso de ella solo por ser Sly y juntarse con Draco, era injusto. No supo que mas hacer asi que se acerco a Hermione que estaba riendo y le propino una bofetada. Hermione reacciono y estuvo a punto de contestarle pero Harry la detuvo.

- No Herms, estas equivocada, yo amo a Ginny... - le decia su amigo

- Si herms ya basta, creo que te has pasado - dijo Ron

Pansy estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas sin embargo no desviaba la mirada , al final no tenia nada de que avergonzarse. Hermione se relajo un poco, pero la cara le ardia por el golpe y por el enojo

- Dejenla chicos - ordeno Pansy - estas muy mal Hermione - le dijo mirandola

- Porque, por decir la verdad - le espeto la castaña

- Esa no es la verdad, crees en estupideces que dice la gente sin tener pruebas... y niegas las verdades que estan frente a tus ojos.

- Que quieres decir con eso? - le dijo la chica

Pansy solo la miro de arriba a abajo con una especie de rencor y lastima que Hermione no dejo pasar. La morena se dio la vuelta y camino rapidamente hacia el castillo. Harry y Ron dejaron de sujetar a Hermione y ella se encamino hacia donde iba Pansy, no podia dejar de lado esa aseveracion.

- Hermione ven aqui - dijo cansinamente Harry

Se apresuraron a detenerla pero Hermione fue mas rapida y les hizo un encantamiento de inmovilidad.

- Lo siento pero tengo que saber - alcanzo a decir la chica antes de echar a correr tras Pansy.

La alcanzo cerca del Invernadero 2

- hey Pansy!

- Que rayos quieres?

- Porque dijsite esa basura de que no me doy cuenta, no se si has visto pero se que los Sly son...

- Mira estupida... deja de catalogarnos como porqueria porque incluso en tu casa hay gente mas podrida que nosotros.

- Eso no es verdad, tu eres una mentirosa

- Piensa lo que desees - dijo Pansy - incluso si crees que soy una ramera esta bien, es curioso como me juzgas a mi y no te  
fijas que tienes a la reina en tu propia vida: tu amiguisima Ginny

- No te atrevas... - amenazo Hermione

- A que a decir la verdad - dijo Pansy poniendose seria - mira niña, dejemoslo asi, te he tomado cariño asi que ya basta.

- Nooo! ahora hablas

Hermione alcanzo a jalar a la chica del brazo y Pansy se solto ya un poco harta.

- Sueltame! - dijo la chica- sabe que ? te lo dire aunque me duela. Ginny no es tu amiga

- Claro que si, es mejor amiga de lo que tu podrias... - le espeto Hermione pero una revelacion de la morena la hizo enmudecer

- Ginny se metio con Draco... por eso el termino contigo- dijo Pansy y se dio la media vuelta

Hermione se quedo helada... no podia ser... por Ginny ellahabia perdido al hombre que amaba con toda el alma. Hermione recordo...

--FlAsH bAcK--

_- Yo tambien cometi errores.  
- Como cuales? Dime Ginny no me gusta verte asi.  
- Yo bese a otro chico, fue por venganza el dia de la fiesta, estaba con unas copas encima y acababa de ver a Harry asi con esa tipa, se me hizo facil. Me siento terrible.  
- Oh Ginny!! Y quien es el?  
- No quiero hablar de eso... _

Draco era EL CHICO!! Ginny la habia tracionado, algo se rompio dentro de Hermione, algo se destruyo en la amistad con Ginny. No supo explicarlo asi que se dirigio al despacho del director. El podria ayudarla a no pensar, a perdonar y a huir de su dolor.

- Adelante Señorita Granger - dijo cortes mente el Director

- Profesor buenos dias... yo queria pedirle algo - dijo la chica mirando al piso

- Dime, si puedo ayudarte lo hare

- Queria ver si existe la posibilidad de que acabe el año en otro Colegio - dijo mirandolo a los ojos

El profesor la escudriño con la mirada como queriendo descubrir el porque de su decision y quiza lo vio en sus ojos porque solo asintio .

- Esta segura señorita Granger?

- Si Profesor porfavor

- Nada la haria cambiar de opinion? - dijo mirandola dulcemente

- Nada - dijo con determinacion y lo enfrento

- Hablare con Olimpe y si accede, comenzartas el lunes en Beauxbatons.

- Gracias Profesor

Dumbledore asintio y la chica salio de la oficina deseando que eso fuera una buena eleccion, y la decepcion le dio la respuesta al ver a Ginny sentada en el Gran Comedor, sonriendole

- Es lo mejor, alejarte de la gente que te hace daño... - se dijo a si misma y se dirigio a su dormitorio


	21. Te amo ¿de nuevo?

Hermione no vio a sus amigos ese día, incluso cuando Ginny entro al dormitorio ella no despego los ojos para nada y el domingo los evito lo mas posible.

En el desayuno comió rápidamente y salio a los jardines. Así que cuando Harry llego con su novia y Ron no encontraron a su amiga por ningún lado y se empezaron a preocupar.

- Donde estará Herms? - pregunto Ron en voz alta

- Ayer la vi muy rara - dijo Ginny

- Quiza fue su encuentro con Pansy lo que la puso mal - dijo Ron

- Que le hizo? - dijo su hermana alterándose, no habia terminado de confiar en la Sly

- No lo se, es lo que averiguaremos - dijo Ron empezando a comer

Al terminar el desayuno Harry decidió con Ginny empezar a buscar a Hermione pero Ron se les aparto al ver rodear una esquina del castillo a Pansy y fue tras ella.

- Hey! - grito Ron

Pansy volteo por el simple susto que le provoco el grito y espero al pelirrojo recargada en un muro.

- Dime Ron, que pasa? - pregunto la chica

- Quiero saber que le hiciste a Hermione - dijo Ron en un tono muy hosco

- Nada, solo hablamos un poco

- Pues desde ayer que estuvo contigo se comporta rara y...

- Míra Ron, si quieres saber algo de esa chica, búscala!! Yo no le hice nada y si no  
tienes algo mas que decir... - dijo la chica haciendo ademan de irse

- No solo de ella quería hablar; Harry y tu... mmm... que pasa ahí?

- Ya le dije a tu amiga que nada pero si no me creíste ayer dudo mucho que lo hagas hoy Ronald...

- Pero tu le dijiste a Luna y mi hermana que tu amabas a un imposible y yo supongo que es el porque bueno es Harry Potter...

Pansy lo miraba sin decir una sola palabra por lo que el chico continuo la letanía.

- ... y es famoso y además bueno no se... suena a que es el. Pero el es novio de mi hermana y ella llego primero...

- El hecho de que sea famoso no lo hace irresistible Ron... a mi me interesan otro tipo de personas.

- ¿Como Draco Malfoy por ejemplo?...se han oido rumores - dijo el chico rodando los ojos

- No...

- Bueno no espero que me lo digas... al final no somos amigos, pero me agrada saber que no es el novio de Ginny - termino el pelirrojo y se dio la vuelta

- Eres muy estupido Ronald Weasley - dijo muy seriamente la morena

Ron volteo a verla y sintió que un calor le recorría el cuerpo. Las orejas se le pusieron peligrosamente rojas.

- Si, no me mires así, eres muy torpe. Te sientes poca cosa al lado de Harry y Draco solo porque son distintos a ti. Tu no eres menos que ellos pero el solo pensar que si podrías serlo, te rebaja.

- Eso no es cierto... ademas por lo menos yo no soy la comidilla de medio Castillo - trato de defenderse inútilmente el chico

Pansy esbozo una triste sonrisa al escuchar ese comentario tan infantil de parte de Ron.

- Pero por lo menos yo se lo que soy... y lo que valgo - le espeto la morena

- Cállate Pansy - dijo Ron

- Es la verdad, nadie te va a valorar asi. Si te sientes como basura, eres basura! - le grito la chica.

La chica tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas al decirle eso y Ron se sorprendio mucho por esa situación pero su orgullo habia sido herido por Pansy y no tenia tiempo de sentir pena por ella.

- Y si asi fuera a ti que mas te da!! Ocupate de vida... - dijo el chico visiblemente molesto

- Me estoy ocupando de ella...

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el cual Ron noto que no entendia nada.

-...tu eres parte de mi vida porque yo te amo Ronald Weasley!! - le grito Pansy y salio corriendo con las manos sobre el rostro para limpiar sus lagrimas.

Ron se quedo sin palabras y solo atino a sentarse en el pasto. Era la segunda vez en menos de un mes que una chica le gritaba "te amo" y salia huyendo.

La primera lo hizo para salvarlo de una penosa situación...

Y algo le hacia sospechas que la segunda lo habia hecho para que el perdiera completamente la cabeza, porque... al final era Pansy Parkinson... ruda, graciosa, inteligente, quiza demasiado inteligente... y remataba siendo hermosa.

Era curioso como durante casi siete años de instrucción magica la tuvo cerca todos los dias y no habia notado lo dulce de su mirada hasta esa tarde, justo la tarde que esos ojos negros lloraban por el...


	22. Enfrentamiento

Hermione habia sido citada por Dumbledore la tarde del jueves para decirle los resultados de su comunicación con Olimpe Maxime.

- Si señorita Granger, puede empezar la semana que viene…creo que este tiempo restante le servira para despedirse como es debido. – dijo el anciano profesor

- No me interesa despedirme Profesor, asi que por mi puedo partir hoy mismo – dijo fríamente la chica

- Esta bien pero hoy no. Pense que pasaria el fin de semana en el Castillo…

- No, prefiero ir al Colegio y empezar a ambientarme ahí, si es que me lo permite – dijo mirándolo fijamente

- Esta bien prepare sus cosas, partira mañana al mediodia.

Hermione asintió agradecida y se fue a la Sala Común, queria aprovechar la mayor parte del tiempo, las pocas horas que restaban con Harry y Ron. Los encontró en una partida de ajedrez mágico.

- Jaque mate!! – dijo Ron al mismo tiempo que una de sus piezas hacia añicos el rey de Harry

- Vaya sorpresa! – musito algo cansado el moreno

- Hermy que pasa? Porque nos miras asi? – pregunto Ron

- Por nada es solo que queria decirles que son mis mejores amigos y los amo – dijo la chica aventándose a sus brazos y ambos chicos respondieron el abrazo muy sorprendidos.

- Que lindo trio – exclamo dramáticamente Ginny que acababa de bajar del dormitorio

La castaña sintió que el aire se le iba de los pulmones al escucharla, y haciendo gala de todo el autocontrol del que era capaz, la miró con una sonrisa triste.

- Hay algunos trios que no son tan lindos no lo crees Gin? – pregunto mordaz

- A que te refieres?

- Olvidalo – la furia se le empezaba a salir por los ojos asi que decidio inventar algo  
– esperen un momento voy por algo a mi baul

Ginny la siguió y se encontraron en el dormitorio.

- Herms te encuentro rara, puedo ayudarte en algo? – le pregunto preocupada la pelirroja

- No gracias Gin, ya has hecho bastante – dijo sarcastica

- Dime que tienes Hermy…

- Nada y te agradeceria que me dejaras sola – dijo la castaña perdiendo un poco la paciencia

- Herms, hablame, soy tu amiga y… - Ginny no alcanzo a acabar cuando Hermione se levanto bruscamente de la cama

- No vuelvas a usar esa palabra que no sabes ni su significado! Amistad!! Que sabes tu sobre ella… - le recrimino Hermione

- Hermione no digas eso

- Porque no? Yo soy honesta no como tu…

- Me estas ofendiendo Hermione – dijo Ginny sintiéndose atacada por su amiga

- Y tu me arruinaste la vida al meterte con Draco aun a sabiendas de que yo lo amaba con toda el alma!!

Ginny se puso pálida al escuchar a Hermione, no se imagino que la verdad la golpeara de esa manera esa noche.

- No dices nada… no tienes nada que decir…sabes que es verdad!!

- Hermione… es cierto, perdoname – musito la pelirroja.

La castaña sintio que el techo se le caia encima, una parte de ella deseaba locamente que Ginny lo negara, deseaba pensar que Pansy mentia, y ahora no solo le dolia la traicion sino se sentia mal por lo injusta que fue con la morena.

- No lo hare!! Y sabes porque, seria distinto si yo supiera que sientes algo por Draco pero lo hiciste por vanidad!! No te importo que me destruyeras, solo querias sentirte mejor contigo misma, demostrarte que eras igual de sexy que Cho, no es cierto?

- Si, si es cierto – dijo Ginny descontrolada - pero no sabia lo que hacia habia bebido y después de lo de Harry me senti mal y… y…

- Y utilizaste al amor de mi vida para subir tu ego!! Porque Ginny? Tu tienes a veinte chicos tras de ti y yo solo lo tenia a el, pero a ti no te importo y aun asi me lo arrebataste… - dijo la castaña ya al borde de las lagrimas

Ginny estaba igual que Hermione, ambas lloraban intensamente. Ginny sabia que lo que decia su amiga era verdad, no le habia interesado con quien lo hacia solo queria vengarse de Harry y por su culpa ahora su mejor amiga sufria amargamente.

- Perdoname Hermione… - dijo Ginny tapandose el rostro con las manos

- No Ginny, me traicionaste… rompiste la confianza que un dia te tuve y ahora sin ella… lo mejor sera alejarnos… ahora me doy cuenta que aquel dia en la torre no me salvaste por que me quisieras… lo hiciste para no sentirte culpable…

-Noo!! Lo hice porque te quiero!

- Perdon que no te crea, pero ya me engañaste una vez, ¿porque no lo harias de nuevo?… - dijo Hermione dandole la espalda y saliendo del dormitorio dejando a su antigua amiga destrozada.

Se reunio con sus amigos y les animo a visitar a Hagrid. Asi que se encaminaron a casa del guardabosques, bromeando y riendo como siempre lo hacian. Como extrañaria la castaña aquellos momentos pero al final todo saldria bien, algo se lo decia.

Deseaba con el corazon que asi fuera...

* * *

hhh LA charla entre estas dos chicas es por muchho, mi momento favorito del fic y es que es una vivencia personal!!

Ahhh espro haber capturado la esencia y todo lo feo del momento! Quien habre sido yo??

ADIVINEN!!

Ginny o Hermione!!


	23. Confusion divina

Ya era la hora de cenar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria y el Comedor estaba repleto de adornos de colores y globos que cambiaban de forma cada minuto.  
La cena estuvo deliciosa como siempre y ya cuando los alumnos terminaron su postre el Director del Colegio de levanto y acallo a los presentes con sus brazos.

- Este dia quiero hacer un brindis – dijo al momento de que las copas de los presentes se llenaron con hidromiel – por una persona que el dia de mañana nos abandona…

Hermione se imaginaba a donde iba ese comentario pero prefirió pensar que estaba equivocada.

-… una persona ejemplo de entereza, inteligencia y lealtad, una alumna brillante que el dia de mañana – insistió- nos abandona para ir al Colegio Beuxbatons en Francia a terminar el curso. Es un placer haberte tenido entre nosotros este tiempo y espero que siempre nos recuerdes con amor… un fuerte aplauso a… Hermione Jane Granger

La mitad de los alumnos giraron la cabeza para verla y varios pensaron que era una mala broma de Dumbledore, hubo un ligero sonido de aplausos y Hermione no quería voltear a ver a sus amigos, ni a Draco, no queria mas que huir de ahí y asi lo hizo cuando el Director se sentó de nuevo en su sitio y le guiño un ojo.

Estaba en la Sala Comun de Gryffindor cuando entraron Harry y Ron y los demas compañeros.

- Que significa esto Herms – pregunto Ron

- Si que te pasa? – dijo Harry

- Nada es solo que… mmm… es una gran oportunidad para mi y… ademas no dejo de ser su amiga solo me ire…

- Al otro lado del mundo…- le espeto Ron

- No es tanto Ron, de hecho son…

- Da igual si son 10 metros Herms, no abandonas – dijo Harry muy contrariado

- No es asi, yo los amo y la distancia no es dificultan para los que se quieren. Ademas solo son algunos meses y volvere cuando se gradúen y todo sera igual, lo prometo, esta bien?

Ron no dijo nada solo la miro con cierta tristeza y se retiro a su habitacion, Harry se quedo con ella y en silencio le dio su aprobación. El la comprendia muy bien, tenia una sensibilidad de la que Ronald carecia asi que Hermione sabia que era lo mejor para todos. Se alejaba de lo que amaba y también de lo que la dañaba, necesitaba tiempo y espacio para entender muchas cosas y llegar a perdonar.

Hermione subio a su dormitorio para terminar de arreglar su equipaje y al entrar se topo con Ginny frente a frente.

- Es cierto que te vas Herms? – pregunto la chica

- Si – contesto secamente la castaña

- No lo hagas por favor, no lo hagas por mi culpa – le dijo su amiga

- El mundo no gira alrededor de ti Ginevra, esto es por y para mi.  
Tranquilízate no es tu culpa – dijo Hermione enfatizando la ultima frase.

- Hablare con Harry, le dire lo que paso y asi me perdonaras esta bien – y la pelirroja se apresuro a la puerta pero la castaña la jalo del brazo.

- No lo hagas! No quiero que Harry sufra lo que yo sufri ok. Te perdono pero igual me ire. Y no quiero escuchar mas.

Ginny se fue hacia su cama y se recosto y Hermione hizo lo mismo. El dia de mañana seria difícil para varias personas incluyendo a cierto chico de Slytherin que sentia que la cabeza le iba a explotar con tantos recuerdos y añoranzas.

- " No se puede ir" " Hermione es mia"

El solo pensamiento de perder a la chica le arrebataba punzadas de dolor en el estomago. Siempre penso que ella estaria a su lado ahora estaba a punto de irse para siempre. Todo el tiempo la vio como poca cosa para el aunque lo hacia feliz… ¿que clase de doble moral era esa?, ¿que era la verdad?.

Necesitaba dormir, necesitaba no pensar…

Deseaba ser feliz… pero y la reputacion donde quedaba?  
El era Draco Malfoy, adinerado, guapo, de buena familia. No podia quedarse con Hermione… ella siempre seria inferior frente a sus amigos y familiares. Y el no podia darse el lujo de ser señalado, su padre nunca aceptaria a esa "sangre sucia" como nuera… y en el fondo el era igual a Lucius, le gustaba ser respetado, admirado.

No perderia su estatus por Hermione, aunque toda su vida se arrepintiera por eso…

_Me ha encantado escribir particularmente este capi... la charla de las dos chicas... es una vivencia personal y no podia dejar de ponerla aqui... por Merlin!! fue tan intenso ese dia!! y espero haberlo capturado tal cual jeje..._

_No Acostumbro a poner N/A pero creo que esta vez lo vale. Agradezco a als personas que leen mi fic, quiza sea una cifra menor para la enormidad de gente que pasa por estos lugares pero he rebasado los 5.000 hits y eso me hace feliz. Si cada persona que se pasa dejara revs!! seria muy feliz y podria ponerme ruda y dejatr de escribir para que se pusieran las pilas pero eso solo me haria daño a mi porque me encanta hacerlo!!_

_En fin espero que se animen y dejen reiew... recuerden es para alguna duda, queja, halago (o) etc pero dejejn please_

_Agradezco a todos en serio y sobre todo a mis poquisimos revs: Grax _

_**HANNIA**_

_**DAYMED **_

_**DULCE INVIERNO**_


	24. Ultima oportunidad

_No no no... yo no amenazo... nunca lo hago en serio jeje. Dije que dejar de escribir solo me afectaria a mi porque me encanta hacerlo._

_Entiendo lo que me dices **Elizabeth, **a veces da flojerita escribir rvs pero ps se seinte feito no recibirlos tbn , agradezco que te hayas tomado tu tiempo de escribir y de leer todas las marañas que salen de mi cabeza jeje, espero no claudiques y termines el fic, cada vez falta menos para el final._

_No me queda mas que decir, mas que seguir agradeciendo a la personas que me leen. Por ustedes seguimos aqui..._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Eran las 10 de la mañana en Hogwarts y una triste chica estaba terminando su equipaje mientras sus amigos la esperaban abajo para decirle "hasta pronto"... Porque la amistad verdadera perdura a través del tiempo y la distancia y Harry, Hermione y Ronald eran amigos de verdad.  
La chica bajo con su baul flotando tras ella. Habian acordado dar una ultima vuelta al castillo antes de ir a la Oficina del Profesor Dumbledore para trasladarse a Beuxbatons.

- Estoy lista chicos - dijo sonriente la castaña

- Esta bien Herms, ¿Segura que no quieres ir por Luna y Ginny?

- No, ya les mande una carta y eso sera todo.

- De acuerdo - dijo Harry - vámonos entonces.

Y salieron de la Torre de Gryffindor, cada rincon le recordaba algo, asi que entre anécdotas y risas siguieron su recorrido.

Mientras tanto una linda chica corria hacia el lado contrario al trio. Necesitaba hablar con Draco. Tenian que hacer algo...  
Se detuvo frente a la entrada de la sala Comun de Slytherin respirando con dificultad debido a la carrera. Esperaba que alguien llegase pronto para poder entrar o que hicieran que Draco saliera.

- Ginny ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pansy... necesito... hablar... Draco - dijo aun respirando entrecortadamente

- ¿Para que? - la miro con desden

- Un asunto personal - contesto altiva

- Imagino que tan "personal" debe ser el asunto. Espera aquí - dijo deteniéndola- Yo le llamare.

Ginny espero molesta a Draco, no le habia gustado el tono que utilizo la morena, le molestaban los reproches de la gente. Habia cometido un error y lo lamentaba mucho, pero eso no le daba derecho a la gente de tratarla mal.

- ¿ Que quieres Weasley? - dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

- ¡Draco! Debemos hacer algo. Hermione no puede irse...

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste a Dumbledore? - dijo con un tono de hastio

- ¡Si! Pero ella lo hace por nuestra culpa. Sabe lo que paso en dia del baile.

- ¿Nuestra culpa? Si no recuerdas yo no lo provoque, tu me he echaste encima - dijo arrogante el rubio

- Se lo que hice, pero no te sientas tan especial. Fue por vengarme de Harry

- Por lo que haya sido. Me abriste los ojos esa noche.

- ¿ A que te refieres?

- Bueno... pues Hermione es linda pero... al sentirte a ti, me di cuenta de que hay muchas mas chicas alla afuera para mi , y no debo encerrarme en una relación.  
Asi que termine con ella y anduve probando a otras mujeres... incluida tu amiga Cho - dijo sonriendo perverso - Noté que merezco algo muy superior, soy mucha pieza...

Ginny sintio asco de Draco. Lo miro con desprecio con poder creer lo que escuchaba y antes de darse la vuelta le dijo lo que pensaba de el.

- Espero que no te arrepientas de dejar ir tu unica oportunidad de ser amado Malfoy

- ¿Por qué dices esa idiotez?

- Porque ninguna chica que te haya escuchado hablar como yo lo hice ahora podria sentir algo que no sea una profunda pena por ti. Estas vacio Draco. No le pides nada a nadie pero todos te tienen lastima... que patetico - le escupio Ginny y se fue.

Draco sentia como si le hubieran abofeteado el rostro. Lo que la pelirroja decia no podia ser cierto... El no estaba vacio, pero deseaba estarlo, para asi no sentir esa confusion en su interior.

Volvio a su dormitorio y se encerro en el, Saco una pequeña caja de oro donde habian algunas fotos de sus padres. Algunas de su boda y otras de la estancia de ellos en Hogwarts, ademas también algunas propias.

Admiro la belleza de su madre, ella se habia casado con Lucius Malfoy, un reconocido mago, sangre pura, famoso y rico. Y sin embargo en todas las fotos que veia, se notaba una gran tristeza en Narcissa.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no la habia visto sonreir sinceramente en años, quiza nunca.  
Necesitaba tanto a su madre a su lado; tal vez si ella y el se hubieran que dado solos desde hacia mucho tiempo Draco seria diferente.

No tendria prejuicios idiotas... pero el hubiera no existe.

El era lo que era y se sentia orgulloso de si mismo. No se queria pero se admiraba y por el momento era suficiente.

Pero algo se rompió en el hacia unos momentos. Tenia que llenar el hueco que Ginny le habia hecho ver pero ¿Cómo?

Tomo un pedazo de pergamino y escribio un par de lineas. Ato la nota a su lechuza y la echo a volar. No tardo mucho tiempo en recibir respuesta a su petición...  
Alguein llamaba la puerta.

- Pasa... - dijo el chico

La puerta se abrio y se pudo apreciar a una figura alta con una capa de viaje negra. La persona entro a la recamara y cerro la puerta. Abrio su capa y la dejo caer hasta el piso, revelando un cuerpo femenino muy bien formado envuelto en un corsé negro con rosa , un liguero y unas pequeñas bragas de encaje que hacian juego. Llevaba el cabello rizado (muy poco usual en ella) y se habia maquillado muy intenso tal como a ella le gustaba.

- Sabia que volverias a mi... Draco - susurro una sexy voz en su oido

Pero Draco no respondio, la avento a la cama, le arranco la escasa ropa y la poseyó con fuerza. Por momentos Christine gemia de verdadero dolor, pero no le decia nada. Queria a Draco Malfoy para ella. El era perfecto. Eran la pareja ideal...

Draco queria escapar de la realidad, hacia todo lo posible por perderse en el cuerpo de la chica... y lo logro. Tanto se escapo que no noto que ya era mediodía y Hermione se iba para siempre del Castillo...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_¿Que tal esa Christine ehh? Yo la detesto, bueno no tanto pero aghh y ahora ¡que pasara!_

_Besitos y aprieten **GO!** para que las dudas sean resueltas..._

_Atte: La octava muñeca: Monzy_

* * *


	25. Joseph

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, no saben lofeliz que me hacen!_

_Se que vamos de poco a poco pero ps asi debe ser no... pasito por pasito._

_**Naty**: Wow! Tu review me hizo emocionarme, aunque no recuerdo de que pagina hablarias pero me alegra que te gustara y que lo revivias aqui. ¿Inspiracion? Mil gracias no sabes lo que significa para mi. Y deberias seguir tus fics y publicarlos!! Si eso pasara te prometo leerlos ok. _

_**HANNIA:** Segui tu consejo ehh revs anonimos! Lamento que te parecera corto. EL que sigue lo es mas pero publicare mas seguido ok, lo prometo tbn. Grax como siempre por leerme._

_**Abril:** Grax por tu review y por darte el tiempo de leer mi historia. Draco es malisimo jeje pero tendra sus momentos no te preocupes y este fue mi primer fic asi que esta duzon, pero tengo otros que han aumentado su dosis jeje espero tbn te pases por ellos._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ya era la hora...

tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac

Ron , Harry, y Ginny que sollozaba abrazada de su novio, se encontraban en la oficina del Director. Tenian frente a ellos un pequeño cisne de plata , que haria la funcion de traslador para Hermione.

La castaña abrazo a sus amigos por ultima vez en varios meses, cuando en eso, la gargola que custodiaba la oficina giro dejando pasar a Luna que tomaba la mano de Blaise y a Pansy.  
Por un segundo Hermione guardo la esperanza de ver entrar un destello rubio detrás de la melena negra de Pansy, pero no paso nada.  
Abrazo a la pareja recien llegada y al abrazar a la morena le susurro.

- Perdoname... fui injusta contigo

- No digas nada... eso ya quedo en el pasado - dijo sonriendole la chica y separandose de ella.

- Ya es hora Señorita Granger - le dijo la Prefosora McGonagall

Pansy retrocedio y quedo parada junto a Ron, quien también tenia lagrimas en los ojos pero luchaba por no dejarlas salir. La morena lo noto y le tomo la mano para demostrarle su apoyo. El chico volteo a verla y sus miradas se entrelazaron. Hubo una especie de destello en los ojos de ambos chicos, una especie de magia, que por supuesto Hermione noto de inmediato. Se habia equivocado... Pansy no amaba a Harry...

- Era Ron! - exclamo la chica- Amas a Ron - siguió señalando ahora a Pansy y al pelirrojo.

- Granger - grito Dumbledore señalando el traslador.

Hermione volteo hacia el cisne y emitia un destello azulado; alcanzo a poner la mano sobre el y sintio como si la jalaran hacia el techo, un remolino de imágenes paso frente a sus ojos, pero juraba que entre el, se distinguia a Pansy y Ron rojos como jitomates pero aun tomados de la mano. Cerro los ojos y sonrio. De repente sintio como aterrizaba a gatas en una sala de enormes magnitudes.

- Permiteme ayudarte - le dijo una voz masculina tendiendole la mano.

Hermione se apoyo en el chico y levanto la cara solo para encontrarse con los ojos mas dulces que habia visto en mucho tiempo.  
Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos como hipnotizados. Hasta que una enorme mujer los interrumpio con una tos fingida.

- Bienvenida querida - dijo la directora del Colegio

- Gracias Madame - dijo la castaña sonriendole y hurgando en su bolsillo- por cierto, Hagrid me pidio que le entregara esta carta.

- Oh! Gracias linda - exclamo la mujer- Joseph... muestrale su habitaron a la seorita Granger y después vienes para darte algunas indicaciones

- Por supuesto Madame... - se giro sobre sus talones- ¿me acompañas? - pregunto a la chica ofreciendole su brazo.

- Si claro

Salieron de la Oficina y le sorprendio lo que veia. Beuxbatons era una enorme mansion blanca. Parecia inmaculada... y de sus paredes colgaban cuadros como los de Hogwarts. Todo era de un gusto exquisito y las flores abundaban por doquier.

- Espero que te sienstas como en casa - le dijo su ahora guia

- Gracias, seguro que si. Por cierto, mi nombre es Hermione Granger - y le tendio la mano.

- Hola Hermione, yo soy Joseph Desvard, pero llamame Joey... suena mejor - dijo sonriendole.

Hermione noto, que tenia una hermosa sonrisa, muy amable y sincera. Y para ser justos también era muy guapo. Tenia los ojos de un verde profundo, la piel bronceada y el cabello ondulado y oscuro. La castaña habia estado tan absorta en la platica que no noto cuando llegaron a una gran puerta blanca y Joey la abrio.

- ... y este de aquí es nuestro punto de reunion - el chico entro - esta es una pequeña sala de estar y el dormitorio del fondo es el tuyo, lo sabras porque todos estan rotulados.

- Oh! Genial, mis otros compañeros no estan ahora - pregunto la chica mirando los nombres en las puertas.

_"Lilian Ordaix" "Martin Halbide" "Sophie Taraire"...etc_

- Bueno ahora estan en hora libre asi que supongo que estaran fuera. En Hogwarts estan separados por sexo no es asi? - pregunto el chico

- Si, pero ya habia leído que aquí no asi que no me molesta

- Ah vaya, que bien

- Todos los dormitorios son iguales Joey?

- No, este es especial tiene mas aditamentos, porque es el de los ayudantes de Madame Maxime, por cierto... ese de ahi - y señalo una habitacion- es mi dormitorio

- Y no esta mal que me asignaran aquí? - se encontraba consternada

- No nada de eso. Ademas puedes encargarte de algo y seria todo. Bueno tus pertenencias estan aquí y también tu horario. Si tienes dudas solo búscame. Te dejo para que te instales.

Le tomo la mano y la beso delicadamente antes de retirarse de la sala.  
Hermione entro a su recamara y vio que ahí estaba su pequeña maleta y Crookshanks estaba en su cesto a los pues de la enorme cama. Abrio el armario y vio varios vestidos azules, que eran parte del uniforme que llevaria.

Cerca de la puerta habia una especie de caja alargada de plata a la que Hermione no le encontro uso hasta esa misma tarde...

Estaba sentada leyendo sus nuevos libros cuando la caja emitio un suave silbido y un destello dorada y se lleno de cosas. La chica se acerco y se dio cuenta de que aquella era la manera de recibir su correspondencia.

Habian varios paquetes. Algunos con dulces y otros con chocolates. Y algunas notas de sus compañeros deseandole una feliz estancia. Por ultimo y cuando retiro los demas detalles, aparecio un enorme ramo de Lilys blancas con una pequeña nota azul.

**_Hermione:_**

Deseo de todo corazon que tu estancia en Beuxbatons sea beneficiosa para ti. Yo estoy a tus ordenes. Espero que lleguemos a ser muy unidos...

Besos... Joey   
  
La castaña estaba feliz, no se esperaba tantas atenciones en ese lugar. Sin duda extrañaria a sus mejores amigos pero algo le decia que Beuxbatons le daria mucha paz y muchas alegrias.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_¿Que les parecio? Corto pero consiso. Publicare en unos dias okok_

_Besitos y aprieten **GO!** para que Joey le tire los perros a Hermione y Draco se vuelva loco de celos_

_Atte: La octava muñeca: Monzy_

* * *


	26. Lluvia de acero

_Gracias eternas por los reviews recibidos!! Es lo que mas me incita a publicar. Se que los capis son relativamente cortos pero es que mi manera de escribir no me deja meter mil cosas en un solo capitulo, siento que no suena real o no se, nunca he podido y espero que eso no les moleste demasiado._

_Antes del viernes pasare otro capi... trick or treat? jeje todo por el dia de brujas. Esa sera su calaverita jaja..._

_Abril: Espero todo vaya mejor con tu vista y gracias por darte un tiempo para leerme. Se agradece mucho. Gracias tbn por leer mi otro fic jeje es bueno saber que te interesa. Cuidate mucho y pues prometo que Draco sufrira en este cap._

_TitaCL: see Joey es un sueño.. a mi tbn me gusta mucho, pero nada como mi Draco jeje. Gracias por el rev espero sigas escribiendo._

_Naty: Jeje retos retos, ya no la apagues si? jeje Ya explique lo de la extension de los capis,pero para recompensarlo pues pondre otro mas seguido. Gracias por leer, te mando besos ahh y el buen Potterfics... cuando volvera?_

_NOemii: Prometido, aunqeu quiza sienta algo mas que celos. Ya lo veras el viernes. Gracias por leer y por el review!! _

_Usaky: Me creeras que yo tbn detesto a Chris? See es mala mala pero buenota buenota jaja. Que bien que te haya gustado y veo que eres como yo, cuando un fic me gusta no paro hasta que termino la ultima frase!! Uyy eso es bueno... Gracias por el review y por ser tan atenta._

_Ahora si, despues de los agradecimientos, muy merecidos, viene el cap..._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Habian pasado dos meses desde que Hermione habia partido y cada semana sin falta les escribia a sus amigos. De hecho justo aquella tarde los chicos tenian en su mano la carta propia de aquella semana.

**************  
**  
**Hola chicos:**

**Ron; me alegra muchisimo que te hayas decidido a formalizar con Pansy, ella es una gran chica y se que se haran muy felices. Sobre todo porque ambos son personas que quiero bastante y se que se merecen el uno al ; FELICIDADES por ese gran partido, las fotos estan geniales, sobre todo las del equipo de Quidditch en pleno. Espero que de todo lo demas estes muy bien.**

**Aqui todo va viento en popa, , pero aun asi los extraño muchisimo., Nos graduaremos en mes y medio, ¿pueden creerlo?... medio mes antes que ustedes!!  
Me alegra, porque asi podre ir a visitarlos, después de acabar mi servicio aquí.  
He conocido Paris por fin!! Joey y yo fuimos con unos compañeros, les manda muchos saludos y yo les mando otros mil besos. Hasta la proxima semana...**

**Los quiere Hermione**

**PD: Les anexo una foto de nosotros en la Torre Eiffel...**

**************************

Harry saco la fotografia y vio a su mejor amiga abrazada alegremente de un atractivo moreno, ambos lo saludaban efusivamente. Mientras en el fondo de la escena la majestuosa torre de encendia y apagaba deslumbrando a los que la veian.

- Por Merlin Blaise!, lucen divino ahí - exclamo Luna enseñandole la foto al guapo moreno

- Ese tipo anda tras Hermione verdad? - pregunto un pelirrojo

- No seas celoso Ronald - le reclamo Ginny - ademas Joey es muy guapo y bastante amable con ella.

- Si es verdad, pero Hermione aun no cede - dijo Harry

- Pues deberia intentarlo con el, es muy lindo - dijo Luna y Ginny asintió

Pansy y Blaise observaron la escena pero no decian nada, se turnaban para mirarse uno al otro con aire de preocupación. Se despidieron de sus respectivas parejas y se dirigieron a buscar a su amigo.

Encontraron a Draco sentado en un sofa de la sala comun, leyendo también uan pequeña nota.

- Draco... - empezo Blaise pero fue interrumpido por el rubio

- Mi madre vendra! Por fin mi abuelo mejoro y ella vendra a verme en fin de semana...

- Que bien Draco - lo felicito el moreno

- Y... le vas a presentar a tu noviecita? - pregunto Pansy con sarcasmo

- Christine, no es mi novia Pan

- Y ella lo sabe? Porque no es lo que se dice en el Castillo

- Claro que lo sabe, y si dice algo mas no es mi culpa

- Bueno, bueno calmense - dijo Zabinni- el punto es que queremos hablar contigo de Hermione

- Que pasa con ella? - pregunto el rubio tomando un tono desinteresado

- Pasa que hay un chico que la corteja y por lo visto a ella no le es indif...

- Pansy - la interrumpio Draco - ella es una mujer libre y puede hacer lo que le plazca, no se porque me vienen con chismes idiotas

- No seas tonto Draco!! No la pierdas

- Uno no puede perder lo que no le pertenece... y a mi no me interesa tampoco

El rubio se levanto y se dirigio a su recamara azotando la puerta.

- Porque es asi Blaise? - pregunto ofuscada la morena

- No lo se Pan... solo espero que no se arrepienta

Los chicos se dirigieron a su dormitorio. Draco estaba acostado en su cama. Metio la mano bajo ella y saco de nuevo su cajita. La abrio y busco una pequeña foto. En ella estaba el mismo Draco abrazando a una chica castaña en los jardines del Colegio...

- Hermione... te extraño tanto... pero no puede ser, no puede ser...  
Y por primera vez en muchos años aquellos ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas... y lloro.

Lloro de rabia, por ser tan cobarde, por no enfrentarse al mundo por lo que amaba y conformarse con hacer lo correcto, lo que se esperaba de el.

Y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido. Percibiendo un lejano aroma a fresas como el cabello de Hermione.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Besitos y aprieten **GO!** para que nuestro rubio favorito deje de estar tan triste!1_

_A consolar se ha dicho chicas jeje_

_Atte: La octava muñeca: Monzy_

* * *


	27. Amores del pasado

_Agradezco a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de escribir reviews. no lo hago personalmente ya que tengo graves problemas con mi conexion y debido a ello, estoy en un cafe... pero saben que se les agradece._

_Prometi subir capi antes pero no pude por loq ue les dije anteriormente, pero aqui esta!!_

_BESITOS!! y espero repsuestas que aun asi reviso ehh jeje_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

El dia de la cita de Draco con su madre habia llegado y el chico corria emocionado a sue encuentro con ella en el despacho del Profesor de Pociones.

- Madre!! - exclamo el chico abrazandola con fuerza

- Hola Draco!! te he extrañado muchisimo

SE abrazaron por un rato mas y despues empezaron a platicar de miles de cosas hasta que, llegaron a un punto que Draco no pensaba tocar.

- Que tal tu novia Draco?

- Yo no tengo novia madre...

- No lo creo!!! Eres muy guapo, exactamente igual a tu padre cuando tenia tu edad... solo que tu eres mucho mejor persona amor - se apresuro a añadir cuando vio el semblante de Draco ante dicho comentario

- Ojala fuera verdad madre, pero no... soy exactamente igual a mi padre. Estoy podrido por dentro.

- No digas eso, tu padre fue una buena persona, solo que tomo un mal camino, pero te queria mucho... a su manera claro.

- Y tu madre... lo amabas?

Se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo en aquel pequeño lugar y de pronto Narcisa se levanto de la silla.

- Era mi esposo. Lo elegi y estaba conforme con mi decisión.

- No pregunte eso... tu, no lo amaste verdad? No tengo ningun recuerdo que me demuestre lo contrario, todo era obediencia, bajar la cabeza, nunca una caricia sincera o un beso.

- No es que no fuera feliz Draco – dijo la rubia frontandose los brazos- es solo que, me case con Lucius por miles de razones y ninguna era la correcta.

- Y cual es la razon correcta madre? – pregunto Draco intuyendo la respuesta.

- Amor Draco. Sentir que el estomago te da un vuelco cada vez que miras a esa persona. Volverte tonto a su lado y sin embargo sentirte bien.

Draco miro a su madre, que tenia un marcado aire sonador en el rostro. Una expresión que le creia no era dé Narcissa.

- Sabes muy bien que es lo que se siente madre – susurro Draco mirándola escrutadoramente- ¿quién era el?

- Bah! No digas tonterías... era un imposible y no vale la pena decirlo

- Nada es imposible para el amor madre – dijo Draco mas para el mismo que para Narcisa.

La puerta de la oficina se abrio de par en par haciendo que madre e hijo dieran un leve respingo. Por ella entro Severus Snape que desde la caida de Voldemort habia cambiado mucho. Lucia mejor y se notaba mas relajado. Era un Albus Dumbledore en potencia, pero seguia con ese aire misterioso y su sarcástica manera de ser, que eran la esencia de el mismo.

- Narcisa! Que gusto de verte. Estas preciosa como siempre – dijo Snape tendiéndole una mano sincera.

La madre de Draco se levanto de la silla como impulsada por un resorte invisible, y al tenderle la mano a Severus, derramo sin querer un par de frascos de una sustancia pegajosa y marron que habia en el escritorio. Pronto los papeles y demas artefactos se encontraban llenos de la pegajosa solucion y en algunos casos sacaban una especie de humo fetido.

- Oh! Lo lamento Severus – dijo la mujer tapándose los ojos con las manos.

- No importa Cissy ¡Fregoteo!... ves, ya paso – dijo el Profesor dándole unas suaves palmadas en el hombro a la rubia.

- Gracias Sev – contesto Narcisa sonrojándose y mirando fijamente al pelinegro.

Esa escena le resultaba muy fmiliar a Draco. Y recordo las fotos que apenas habia visto hace unos dias. Recordo una en especial, estaban en Hogwarts, Lucius, Narcisa y Severus. Su madre estaba tomada del brazo de su padre pero miraba a Snape con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Snape tenia la misma actitud de siempre pero su madre no, observaba al hombre de una manera distinta. Lo miraba como...

- ...como atontada – susurro Draco.

De pronto lo comprendio todo. Su madre amaba a Snape pero se habia casado con Lucius porque eso era lo que se esperaba de una descendiente Black como ella. Igual que el estaba con Christine en lugar de Hermione a la que de verdad amaba...

- Madre! – grito Draco haciendo que Narcisa saltara

- ¿ Que pasa querido?

- Ya se quien era el... era EL – dijo señalando a su Profesor.

- ¡DRACO! – exclamo horrorizada la señora Malfoy

- Y aun lo es , no es asi? – dijo mirándola retadoramente

Narcisa tenia los ojos como platos. Sentia que se desvanecia de la impresión. Y Severus lo noto porque corrio a sostenerla.

- Draco, no se de que hablas pero detente!! No ves que le haces daño a tu madre.- le reclamo Snape a su alumno

- Solo dime si tengo razon madre – pregunto el chico

Narcisa estaba muda, pero asintió ligeramente.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? – dijo desconcertado Snape

- Pasa Profesor, que mi madre lo amaba cuando eran estudiantes aquí y por cierto... creo que aun lo ama...

- Draco por Merlín... me avergüenzas!!

Pero Draco ya no escuchaba. Su cerebro estaba a mil revoluciones. No queria amar a Hermione y estar con otra mujer. No queria despertar 20 años después y darse cuenta de que su vida era un fracaso graxcias a que no tomo la decisión correcta.

No iba a preferir el prestigio al amor.

No iba a cometer el mismo error que Narcisa.

Y mientras el chico pensaba todo eso, una escena diferente se desarrollaba ahí mismo.

- Eso es cierto Cissy? – pregunto Snape

- Yo... Severus...- bajo la mirada y asintio

- Y porque nunca me lo dijiste?!!

- Por Lily!! Tu la amabas!! Y yo... mi madre me obligo a salir con Lucius y era imposible decírtelo... pero ya no importa... al final, no podemos regresar el tiempo.

- Es verdad, yo ame a Lily Evans, pero ya no mas. Ella murio al igual que Lucius. Y es cierto tambien que no podemos regresar el tiempo... pero si podemos retomar el camino.

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

- Digo que eres una mujer dulce, inteligente, hermosa y me honraria que aceptaras tomarme en cuenta...

Narcisa sonrio y tomo la mano de Severus. La vida les regalaba una oportunidad de ser felices y no la despreciarian.

- Necesito ver a Hermione – dijo Draco sacándolos de su burbuja. Ya habian olvidado que estaba ahí.

- ¿Qué ¿ - pregunto su madre

- Amo a Hermione Granger y no voy a perderla...

Draco salio corriendo ante la mirada de aprobación de su madre y Snape. Corrio y corrio al encuentro de la unica persona que sentía que podia ayudarlo en ese momento.

Topo con una gran puerta de madera y la toco desesperadamente. Unos segundos después un enorme hombre salio por ella.

- Malfoy que deseas?

- Hagrid... por favor. Necesito ir a Beuxbatons ahora mismo...

- Para ...

- No puedo dar explicaciones ahora... por lo que mas quieras ayudame!

Algo le decia a Hagrid que Draco era honesto asi que decidio ayudarlo. Le pidio que lo siguiera al Bosque Prohibido y caminaron hasta el nido de los thestrals.

- Sube en Luky,- dijo señalando a una especie de caballo descarnado que estaba cerca de ellos- el te llevara a donde desees.

Draco lo monto y le susurro al thestral " A Beuxbatons"

- Gracias Hagrid – exclamo el rubio antes de que el animal desplegara sus enormes alas y emprendiera el vuelo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Besitos y aprieten **GO!** para que Snape se convierta en papi de Draco y mi suegro!!_

_puras bobadas mias jeje_

_Atte: La octava muñeca: Monzy_

* * *


	28. Encuentros accidentados

_Agradezco a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de escribir reviews. no lo hago personalmente ya que tengo graves problemas con mi conexion y debido a ello, estoy en un cafe... todavia uyyy hasta cuando volvera a casa jajaja_

_Bueno se que los capis son cortos asi que como tregua ps les pondre 2 si?_

_Espero que les gusten y ya no falta mucho para el final que espero no me maldigan al leer._

_BSS_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Volo por varias horas. Draco sentia que todo el cuerpo se le entumecia pero el solo pensar en volver a ver a Hermione lo llenaba de un calor salpicado de emocion. Despues de un largo rato de sujetarse al animal, que volaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Draco vio una edificacion de magnitudes impresionante y de un blanco que lastimaba los ojos.  
El thestral descendio en picada y Draco resbalo hacia en frente pero se aferro a la bestia. Y cuando el animal toco el cesped , el rubio desmonto.

- Llegamos!! Espera aqui Luky... descansa ok, en un momento vuelvo - le acaricio la cabeza y corrio hacia la mansion.

Entro a una especie de estancia muy grande y vio a una chica morena caminando rapidamente asi que corrio a alcanzarla y la detuvo.

- Perdona...

- Si? dime - le contesto muy coqueta la chica

- Busco a Hermione Granger... podrias decirme donde encontrarla

- Oh! Seguro esta en la biblioteca, como es la encargada - dijo despectiva la muchacha al notar el desinteres de Draco en ella

- Y donde esta la biblioteca?

- En el 3° piso - le contesto y siguio su camino

Era evidente, era Hermione ...  
Sonriendo siguio su camino, subia escaleras y mas escaleras y de repente se detuvo ante una puerta gigante, que tenia un gran letrero en dorado.

" B I B L I O T E C A "

Entro sigilosamente, como si el mas minimo ruido pudiera hacer que Hermione huyera. Dio un par de vueltas entre los pasillos repletos de libros...  
Y de pronto como un espejismo enmedio del desierto la vio...

Estaba preciosa con su uniforme azul. Sentia que el corazon se le saldria del pecho y le extrañaba que ella no escuchara sus latidos.

La miro por unos minutos mientras hacia flotar algunos libros a su respectivo lugar.  
Se empezo a acercar al otro extremo del estante para salir y mostrarse, llego al final y se asomo.  
Pensaba en que decirle...

"Hola Hermione"

"Te amo"

o... "Perdoname" ... ¿que haria?...

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir pensando, de pronto Hermione solto un grito y Draco supuso que lo habia visto asi que levanto la mirada... pero deseo no haberlo hecho...

- Joey!! Casi me matas del susto... - le reclamo la chica

- ¡Matarte nunca! a menos que sea a besos - dijo coqueto el joven

Hermione solto una risita y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, a lo que el chico respondio tomandola de la cintura para acercarla a el y la beso...  
Draco no daba credito a lo que estaba viendo. Ese imbecil estaba besando a su mujer. A la mujer con la que debia pasar el resto de su vida. Debia impedirlo... pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, la voz de Hermione lo helo por completo...

- Te quiero Joey - dijo la castaña al sepárarse del moreno - Gracias por hacerme tan feliz...

Draco se quedo mirandolos un par de segundos mas. No tenia nada mas que hacer ahi. La habia perdido. Salio de la biblioteca y se dirigio hacia donde habia dejado al thestral. Se cruzo en el pasillo con la chica morena.

- Hola guapo... Encontraste lo que buscabas?

- Quiza un poco mas... Adios

Luky estaba tomando agua en un pequeño arroyo cuando Draco lo encontro.

- Vamos Luky... espera... nos apareceremos... ya has hecho mucho por mi y debes descansar.

El thestral lo miro con agradecimiento y Draco lo monto para prepararse.

Mientras tanto Joseph estaba mirando por la ventana cuando Draco montaba la bestia.

- Mira Hermy! Hay un chico montando un thestral... WoW!!

- Seguro Joe... No hay thestrals en Francia - dijo la castaña corriendo hacia la ventana donde estaba su novio

Atrajo una silla mendiante un encantamiento convocador y subio para asomarse cuando...

- ¡Oh no! El chico se desaparecio con el thestral... ya no los viste amor...

- Vaya que extraño- se encogio de hombros mientras se frotaba el pecho. Una fuerte congoja se habia apoderado de ella inexplicablemente, como si 20 dementores la rodearan, pero al mirar alrededor decidio que eran ideas suyas y siguio su trabajo.

Draco se aparecio en los terrenos de Hogsmade y dejo que el animal volara solo hacia el Bosque Prohibido ya que deseaba caminar.

Entro al Castillo y se dirigio a su Sala Comun, ya era muy tarde y estaba oscuro pero alcanzo a ver la silueta de una chica fuera de su la Sala y cuando estuvo cerca de ella la distinguio.

- Hola Christine...

- ¡Draco! por fin llegas... Estoy aqui desde hace horas...

- Bueno aqui estoy péro no me siento bien, preferiria que hablaramos otro dia...

- Es que es urgente que hablemos

- Chris si es una tonteria me voy a...

- Draco - lo interumpio la chica- estoy embarazada...

El rubio la mirio desconcertado, sin poder hilar una frase

- Tengo casi un mes... hoy me hicieron la prueba...

Draco no contesto. Era demasiado para un dia pero... ya habia perdido a Hermione, y no iba a quitarle la sonrisa que el imbecil aquel le habia puesto en el rostro, ella no se merecia volver a sufrir por su causa.

Ahora tenia frente a el a esa mujer, con un hijo suyo en el vientre, se haria cargo del bebe por supuesto y no tenia porque hacer lo que hizo esa noche, pero ya no tenia nada que perder...

- Esta bien Christine, tendremos al bebe y el nos tendra a nosotros...

- A que te refieres? - pregunto extrañada la morena

- Quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¿Es en serio Draco?

- Si, lo es - y sonrio trsitemente al ver la expresion de alegria de la joven

La morena se le lanzo encima con los ojos lloroso y lo beso.

Mientras tanto muchos kilometros mas alla, Hermione daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, la angustia que se le desperto en la biblioteca esa noche seguia sin abandonarla, su corazon se encontraba desesperado quiza presintiendo que aquel al que añoraba estaba completamente roto...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Besitos y aprieten **GO!** para que todo el capitulo haya sido una mentira upps!!_

_puras bobadas mias jeje_

_**Atte: La octava muñeca: Monzy**_

* * *


	29. De despecho y desamor

_Pues bien este es el final de mi fic y espero que les guste. Agradezco muchisimo a todas las personas que siguieron mi historia, a las que opinaron y las que no..._

_GRACIAS!_

_Aun tengo una sorpresa pero es cuestion de ustedes si la desean o no._

_Epilogo opcional pero dejen su opinion y si desean la historia como esta o un poco mas..._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Pasaron casi dos meses desde aquella noche y en Hogwarts reinaba el mas impresionante caos. Era el dia de la graduacion...

- Has visto Harry? no vino en todo el mes, y ni siquiera hoy, ni siquiera HOY!!!

- De que hablas? - pregunto el ojiverde ajustandose el moño

- De Hermione!!! Hizo promesas... - Ron estaba furioso

- Si lo se Ron, pero tenia que quedarse a organizar cosas en Francia, seguro que hoy llega. Tranquilo...

Bajaron al vestibulo y se encontraron con BLaise Zabinni y Draco Malfoy que el ultimo mes habia estado mas cordial con ellos.

- Que hay? - pregunto el moreno - ¿ y las chicas?

- Son chicas Blaise - dijo Ron- seguro tardaran horas

- Mucho mas Christine... dice que nada le queda - dijo Draco exagerando el tono- Solo ha subido un par de kilos ¡Por Merlin!

- Cuanto lleva de embarazo? - pregunto Harry

- Dos meses y medio - dijo Draco no muy interesado

- Ah! y se van a casar?

- Si, la boda sera en 3 semanas , ella dice que no quiere estar como pelota para ese dia...

Los chicos soltaron una risa bastante falsa cuando los alcanzaron las novias de tres de ellos. Ginny y Luna lucian hermosos trajes de colores pero Pansy llevaba un vestido negro como todas las graduadas. Era el mismo vestido solo con un pequeño prendedor que diferenciaba a cada chica y era a la casa a la que pertenecia.  
Se veia linda con el vestido negro, tipo straple con una pequeña chalina semitransparente.

Luna tomo a Blaise de la manoy Ginny a Harry. Pansy hizo lo propio con Ronald y salieron al jardin, donde seria la ceremonia.  
Draco se quedo esperando a su prometida. Se recargo junto a una armadura, esperando , cuando de pronto escucho unos pasos rapidos a su costado.

Una linda chica vestida de rosa entro corriendo, traia su espesa melena castaña atada en un moño...

Era Hermione...

- Hermione! - exclamo el rubio

- Draco... - respiraba entrecortadamente y se notaba muy nerviosa

- Que bien que viniste. Harry y Ron estan afuera. Te estabamos, quiero decir, te estaban esperando, les alegrara verte...

- Gracias... bueno voy a verlos... tu que haces aqui dentro?

- Yo... - dijo Draco acercandose a la chica

- Esta esperandome Granger - dijo una chica desde lo alto de las escaleras.

Hermione la miro y sintio que el piso desaparecia bajo sus pies. Christine era muy delgada y llevaba el vestido entalladisimo asi que se le notaba una pequeña panza.  
Si no fuera por su rostro duro y carente de emocion, diria que se veia tierna.

- Y bien Draco, como me veo?

- Bien - susurro el chico

- Y tu niña - dijo despectiva - te quedaras mucho en el pais?

- Quiza ... - dijo sin despegar la mirada del rubio

- Hermione!! aqui estas!! - dijo una voz masculina

- Joseph - Hermione miro nerviosa al moreno y a Draco que se notaba molesto

- Hola - dijo mirando a la pareja- soy Joey ... el novio de Hermione

Christine dibujo una perversa sonrisa en el rostro antes de hablar.

- Vaya vaya Granger, no perdiste tu tiempo en Francia ehh.  
Hola yo soy Christine y el es mi futuro esposo Draco - dijo la chica besando la mejilla del moreno

- Mucho gusto - dijo Joey mientras Draco se comia con la mirada a Hermione

- Le preguntaba a tu novia si se quedaran en el pais. Porque si es asi ¡ estan invitados a nuestra boda!

Entonces Christine le mostró el anillo de diamantes que Draco le habia dado. Hermione estaba palida y Draco bajo la mirada.

- Vaya! pues Felicidades - dijo Joey

- Bueno, es mejor que salgamos querido - dijo Christine

- Nosotros tambien. Deseo conocer a Harry Potter - dijo el moreno

- No es tan interesante como piensas, es mas bien bastante simple - dijo la chica mordaz

Se sentaron atras y Draco con su novia al lugar que les correspondia.

- Esa chica no me agrada amor - dijo Joseph

- A mi menos Joey - dijo triste Hermione

La castaña lloraba intensamente, Joseph creia que de alegria por la graduacion de sus amigos. El nunca sabria que fue por perder lo que mas amaba y mucho menos sabria que ese encuentro con aquella pareja seria el detonante de su felicidad.

**_----------6 MESES DESPUES--------------_  
**  
Hermione se encontraba en casa de Joey cuando el chico la saco a bailar.

- Hermy... te amo. Quien dice que el tiempo determina la intensidad de los sentimientos esta loco...

- Si claro - dijo la chica

- Quiero que sepas que deseo estar contigo el resto de mi vida.

Se detuvo en el baile y se hinco frente a Hermione, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

- Hermione Jean Granger... Quieres ser mi esposa?

Saco un anillo muy lindo, con un pequeño diamante. A la mente de Hermione vinieron recuerdos muy tristes. Recordo aquel dia en Hogwarts cuando Christine le paso por el rostro un anillo aun mas hermoso.

Ese dia lo perdio todo ¿que mas daba?

Joseph era lindo y la trataba genial. Nada podria salri mal con el.

- Si querido... acepto...

Los caminos del amor son muy extraños. A veces lo tienes todo y no te das cuenta hasta que te lo arrebatan...

El amor asusta solo a los pobres de espiritu, a los valientes los engrandece... Draco fue cobarde y perdio al amor de su vida.

Unido a una mujer que no tolera añorara a Hermione, mientras ella teniendo el amor de un hombre maravilloso no podra disfrutarlo pensando y recordando a aquel que la marco para siempre...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Besitos y aprieten **GO!** para opinar sobre el final del fic... hasta ahora al menos jejeje_

_Ya saben:_

_opcion A: La historia termina con un Draco/Christine y Hermione/Joey tal cual acaban de leer_

_opcion B. Epilogo..._

_DECIDAN!!_

_**Atte: La octava muñeca: Monzy**_

* * *


	30. Epilogo

_Hola lamento muchisismo la tardabza pero han sido causas de fuerza mayor, se quepensaran que quiza ni valga la pena pero es el final que logre despues de mucho tiempo de pensar jeje, espero les guste._

_Bueno no se que mas decir llevo muchas prisas, gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review, que se tomaron la molestia de escribir una critica, un elogio o un pensamiento sobre lo que leian, es lo mas valioso para mi y lo agradezco de corazon. _

_Espero que sigan por aquie cuando escriba algo mas y prometo madurar en ello._

_Besos_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Hermione preparaba una deliciosa cena ya que era un dia muy especial.  
William llevaria a casa a su novia, su hijo estaba muy ilusionado con esa chica y por lo que Hermione veia, las cosas iban en serio.  
No tardarian mas de 15 minutos en llegar...

- Aqui estan los platos señora Desvard - dijo una elfna vestida elegantemente

- Gracias Winky... puedes ir a descansar... o mejor aun, quedate y conoces a la novia de Will

- Oh Gracias - dijo con voz llorosa- el señor Desvard estaria feliz de ver al señorito William tan enamorado...

- Si es cierto - recordo la castaña con nostalgia- Joseph amaba a nuestro hijo...

Pero no tuvo mucho mas tiempo recordando a su marido , que habia muerto hacia 7 años en un accidente en Francia, donde el trabajaba, en ese instante sono el tiembre anunciando la llegada de la pareja en cuestion.

Winky corrio lo mas rapido que podia para abrir la puerta principal.  
Los chicos entraron muy nerviosos tomados de la mano.

William tenia el cabello castaño y ondulado como el de Hermione, igualmente de rebelde, pero le daba un aire despreocupado que le sentaba perfecto. Sus ojos de un verde profundo hacian juego con lo moreno de su piel, en ese punto era muy similar a Joseph. En general era un chico muy atractivo y que hacia una hermosa pareja con la chica que lo tomaba de la mano.

Se llamaba Keyla y era muy bonita, alta, delgada de cabello corto muy estlizado y oscuro, y tenia unos lindos ojos azules que reflejaban una alegria impresionante.

- Buenas tardes madre

- Buenas tardes Will - dijo Hermione besando a su hijo- Y mucho gusto en conocerte por fin Keyla...

- Igualmente señora Desvard... por cierto, es usted mas guapa de lo que Will me habia dicho

- Gracias querida y sientense... pense que vendrias con tus padres linda...

- Mi padre esta trabajando asi que llegara un poco mas tarde si no le molesta. Y por mi madre es mejor no preguntar - dijo Keyla sonriendo- ella vive en Venecia con su amante en turno que al parecer es de mi edad... asi que no creo que pueda venir...

Hermione se sintio muy incomoda por lo que su nueva nuera habia dicho de su madre, aunque a la chica parecia no importarle hablar de esa forma.

- Ok, quitare un plato entonces

Keyla se echo a reir por el comentario de Hermione y que era notoria su confusion.

- No se preocupe señora, las cosas son como son y aunque yo no lo diga, esa es mi realidad asi que prefiero afrontarla...

- Keyla es muy directa mama, es o que me gusta de ella, que no tiene caretas que despues me sorprendan.

Ambos chicos se miraron con profundo cariño y una vocecilla se escucho a un costado de Hermione...

- Puedo Señora...

- Oh Si !! Perdona Winky... mira, ella es la novia de William...Keyla... - la miro desconcertada ya que no sabia cual era su apellido- perdona hija... Keyla que?

Keyla le sonrio a su suegra y se levanto para presentarse como era debido. Se acerco a la elfina y le tendio la mano.

- Hola Winky mucho gusto, yo soy Keyla... Keyla Malfoy...

La castaña sintio que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, no podia creerlo... tenia que ser una broma de mal gusto...

- ¿Malfoy?

- Si, señora, que pasa? se siente bien...

- ¿Como se llama tu padre? - dijo Hermione con inquietud

- Mi padre es el famoso medimago Draco Malfoy

Hermione sentia que el mundo se le caia encima, ya no escuchaba nada, se sentia desfallcer.

- ... si es un medimago maravilloso mama, es el que ha ayudado a la recuperacion de los padres de tio Nev...

- Si es cierto... y ya esta aqui!! - exclamo Keyla al escuchar el timbre

Hermione quiso gritarle a Winky que no abriera la puerta, quiso correr de aquel lugar, quiso explicarles lo que le pasaba, pero no pudo hacer ninguna de esas cosas solo se aferro a la mesa para no caer al piso de la impresion...

La castaña estaba de espaldas cuando escucho esa voz, esa voz que hacia mucho tiempo la hacia temblar, soñar, esa voz que ahora la hacia desvanecerse.

Lo ultimo que vio antes de quedar inconsciente fue a su hijo corriendo hacia ella con preocupacion y la cara de asombro de un guapo rubio desde la entrada del Salon.

Draco reanimo a Hermione casi de inmediato y al abrir los ojos la castaña vio a su hijo tomandole la mano.

- Mama... estas bien?

- Si, gracias Will

- Lo mejor sera que nos retiremos Keyla - dijo Draco- Para que la madre de William descanse

- Si papa. Will vamos por mi abrigo y mi bolso quieres?

William asintio y ambos chicos se retiraron del salon dejando a Hermione y Draco solos en aquel lugar.

- Que sorpresa Hermione*- dijo el rubio acercandose a ella- Siempre supe que las mujeres caian rendidas a mis pies... pero creo que exageraste esta noche - dijo sonriendole

Hermione tambien sonrio. Habian pasado 19 años desde la ulytima vez que lo vio y seguia siedo varonil, simpatico y encantador.  
Ella por su parte tenia una belleza madura. Era hermosa e interesante y si bien ya no era una adolescente sensual, seguia arrancando suspiros.

- No pense volver a verte desde el dia de la graduacion - dijo la castaña

- Y tampoco Herms y sin embargo aqui estamos... estas preciosa...

Se miraron a los ojos y parecia que el mundo se habia detenido por el solo deseo de aquellas almas.

- Papa... nos vamos? - dijo Keyla

- Si querida. Hasta pronto Señora Desvard... - dijo Draco guiñandole un ojo.

- Hasta pronto Señor Malfoy... y recuerden que son bienvenidos en esta casa.... cuando quieran volver... aqui estaremos...

Y la castaña le lanzo una mirada furtiva a Draco quien enseguida entendio la indirecta y le sonrio asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente.

La mañana siguiente Hermione se sentia mucho mejor. Se levanto, tomo un baño y se arreglo como todos los dias y despues de leer un rato, bajoa tomar el desayuno.

- _Buen dia Winky...

- Buen dia señora. Winky iba a avisarle. La señora tiene visita

- Hola Herms - saludo una voz masculina

- Draco! Hola... Winky dejame sola con el señor

Hermione se acerco a el y Draco le tomo la mano y la miro a los ojos por un largo rato, las palabras sobraron cuando sus corazones se reconocieron...

- Sabes Hermione, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace casi 19 años.

- Ah si? que es Draco

- Te amo Hermione Granger, eres lo mas maravilloso de mi vida - y la atrajo para besarla

- Yo tambien te amo Draco Malfoy... siempre te he amado - dijola chica y lo siguo besando

Hermione estaba feliz, habia soñado dia tras dia con ese beso.

Y al separarse notaron que era como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado, como si estuvieran frente al Lago del Castillo tomados de la mano mientras Harry y Ron jugaban al Quidditch.

Por fin y en el momento justo, la vida les daba una oportunidad de ser felices y por nada del mundo la perderian.

_**Atte: La octava muñeca: Monzy**_

* * *


End file.
